With You, I Don't Feel Alone
by primavera15
Summary: Set during/after the episode "The Sacrifice". Tyler leaves Caroline's house, thinking he is left alone to face his first full moon. Jeremy got rejected by Bonnie. Both of them run into each other in the woods...literally. Rated M for sexy time.
1. Woods

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Note: An idea that popped into my mind. I've always wanted to do a Jyler fic and hopefully this will turn out good *crosses fingers*. Inspired by the episode The Sacrifice. Enjoy!

Tyler:

I was beyond scared after I saw seen my uncle's transformation video. It looked like something out of a horror movie. _I can't even begin to imagine how the process will feel._ Caroline made me feel at least a little better knowing she will be there for me. I asked her why she cared for me and she began to explain about her first moment as a vampire and how she couldn't control herself and ended up killing someone. Then the doorbell rang. I used my improved earring to listen to who it was.

**Note: Sorry I know this probably isn't exactly what Matt and Caroline said word for word but let's just go with it hehe! **

I heard Caroline open the door. There was a slight pause before I heard her ask, "What are you doing here?"

The responder I recognized as Matt. "I was going home…when I found myself coming here."

There was silence. I began to walk to the entrance of the house.

"I miss you." Matt said and I heard Caroline give a small happy laugh.

I stepped out into the front porch and Matt's smile wavered when he saw me.

"Hey." I said like nothing was going on.

"Hey." Matt lost his smile now and looked between Caroline and me.

I was tempted to say that it wasn't what it seemed but then I went against it, thinking Caroline would do a good job at giving him a half lie so I just said goodnight and thanked Caroline before heading for the woods. _I'm so fucking stupid. How could I begin to have feelings for her when I know she loves Matt? _I don't know if love was starting to get involved with the whole thing but I knew that I was grateful that she had been a good friend these past few days. I wasn't going to force her into staying with me through the full moon. I knew that in reality I was alone. I always was and always will be. It's just what fate wants. I felt my eyes water and I quickly blinked them away.

"Man up, Lockwood." I mumbled to myself as I continued to walk through the woods in the direction of the mansion. I stopped and thought about this. _Mom won't miss me. _I took a random direction instead.

Jeremy:

_I'm so fucking stupid! Of course she would only see me as Elena's little brother! A kid! _I was so angry. Not at Bonnie but at myself. I was not regretful that I had gone into the tomb and almost ended up getting killed by Katherine, though I felt the guilt that Stefan was in there now with her because of me and who knows if we will be able to get him out. Bonnie is not strong enough and she is the only witch in this town. _It seems I fall in love a little too easily for my own good it seems and it always brought its consequences. I should give up love for good. _I was practically stomping my way through the woods now. I was so lost in my thoughts I did not notice a figure walking right in my direction.

Note: Should I continue? Yes? No? Think this story is ok? Good? Horrible? Let me know in a review! Thankies :D


	2. Decisions

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 2

Note: Thank you so much to the people who read and reviewed! I'm so happy to know that you guys liked it and it didn't suck lol seriously thank you. So here is chapter 2. I know I haven't updated any of my other stories that involve Damon and Bonnie as a main couple but I haven't been getting ANY (yes, that bad) ideas for the stories. So I'm sorry for not updating that but it's not because I don't want to. So enjoy!

Jeremy:

I knocked into someone and it was so unexpected, I fell onto the ground on my ass. So did the figure.

"Fuck! Why don't you watch where—oh it's you, Gilbert." He mumbled at the end. I recognized the voice and let my eyes adjust to the almost darkness and there, standing up, was Tyler Lockwood.

I glared at him before standing up, dusting myself off. "I should ask you the same thing, Lockwood."

We stood there staring tensely at each other for a moment. I was about to say I was leaving when he first broke the silence.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

I snorted in disbelief. "Why are you?"

"None of your business!"

"I don't have to answer to you either." I said firmly and began to walk away but stopped. I realized it was a full moon tomorrow night.

"What do you plan to do about it?" I whispered. I turned back to look at him. He turned too and shrugged.

"It's my problem not yours."

His eyes held something in them. It looked like pain but I couldn't be sure.

"True but…doesn't mean you can't use help." I said slowly. _Wait, am I offering to help? _

Tyler almost seemed to have read my thoughts. "You offer to help, Gilbert?"

For some reason I blushed and Tyler frowned a little in confusion. I suddenly felt a little vulnerable. I looked off to the side. "You don't have to. Like you said, it's your problem not mine."

I felt his eyes on my face, studying it for a moment. "I'll think about it. I…have to go."

I had turned just in time to see that his eyes had an amber glow to them. I watched him go and I didn't move until he was out of sight.

I went back home after that and took a quick shower before going to bed. That's when I noticed the curtains were wide open and the perfect view of the almost full moon was outside the window. I thought about Tyler and the troubles that had come to him in just this month with the death of his father and Sarah and now his first turning tomorrow. I got out of bed and headed over to the computer. I sat down in the chair and turned it on. When it was done loading, I googled the process of the werewolf transformation. What I found shocked me and made me hurt for Tyler. I looked through about twenty different sites and everyone one of them had the same details in them. There were no words to describe how painful the proceeding seem to be. The transformation starts around eight in the evening and lasted a few hours but varying from person to person.

"When the procedure is done, the person will not have any memory of he or she did during when he or she is a wolf." I read quietly to myself in disbelief. My hands began to shake when I read the next part. "As a werewolf, the person will not have any control of his or herself which gives the risk of them murdering animals or even people that they encounter."

I turned around in my chair to look away from the shocking information. _It sounded like the werewolves have it harder than the vampires._ I looked out the window one more time and shivered. _Tyler probably has no idea what he's in for. I have to help him. Nobody should go through something like that alone. _I turned off the computer and went to the window and closed the curtains. _Nobody should go through something like that alone. _

Note: Ya sorry that it's a little short but today is my first day of my two week winter break so hopefully I'll be able to write more :D Also for Christmas I got this Ereader called the Cruze Tablet and I got so excited when it said that it can open Microsoft word! I'm sure you guys know what that means! So now I won't have to wait until I get home to type! I can start typing up my chapters/stories outside of the house when I get new ideas! YAY for technology lolololololol


	3. Get In

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 3

Note: Hello! :D Here is chappie 3! Thankies to all who have read and reviewed! By the way I made a mistake last chapter. I forgot that Jeremy doesn't know about Tyler turning into a full werewolf yet and only Caroline knows about it…sooo…mybad so now I guess we should pretend that he did know about it in the series by Caroline telling him for some reason :P Enjoy!

Next morning (Tyler):

I called the Mystic Fall's hardware store for the supplies I had seen Mason use in the video and wrote about in his diary. They didn't have what I needed so I decided I had to go out of town to get what I needed. I looked on the internet and found a pretty good hardware store in the next town of Grove Hill. I found their store number and called them. I was satisfied to know they had them. Now came the hard part: telling mother about my trip with some excuse without her asking too many questions. I maybe 18 already but a mother is a mother. I called her cell and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Tyler." She said, surprised about my call.

"Hey. Look, mom, I have to go out of town to buy some things. I probably won't be home until tonight."

"To which town?"

"Grove Hill. It's not too far."

"Yeah I know but…" she trailed off.

I sighed silently to myself. "I'll be fine. I'm not a kid anymore, you know that."

"You're still my baby. My only baby and I just want you to be safe."

"I will."

After a moment of hesitant silence she told me to call her when I got to my destination.

"I will. Bye."

I was about to hang up when she interrupted. "I love you."

"Love you too." I said, a little awkwardly.

I hung up and began to get ready.

Jeremy:

I walked to Tyler's house the next day after my normal morning routine. I went back downstairs and headed to the door when I heard aunt Jenna's voice call out to me.

"Where you going?" she asked from the kitchen doorway.

"I'm heading over to the Grill. Just checking out who's there."

"Socializing huh? Good. You need to get off that emo thing."

"I'm not emo!" I protested.

"Okay whatever you young people are calling it now days."

I shook my head in disbelief and went out the door. When I got to the Lockwood mansion I was surprised to see Tyler outside, packing some bags and sheets into the back of a van.

Tyler sensed me or something because he turned around and looked at me. Then he frowned.

"What are you doing here, Gilbert?" he asked, a little uncomfortable when I went up to him.

"Where are you going?" I asked, looking inside the trunk at the items.

"It doesn't concern you." He said calmly, turning fully to look at me. I rolled my eyes and decided to just get my almost practiced speech over with.

"Look, I looked up some information about you last night."

"About me?" he asked, his frown deepening.

"Not about your life personally but about your werewolf situation-

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Tyler demanded angrily.

"Caroline told me."

He threw up his hands in disbelief. "Wow…that's just…wow."

"Don't blame her. I'm glad she told me."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I decided I'm going to help you get through tomorrow."

Tyler lost his frown and for a moment, he looked…hopeful. Then he snorted and closed the car trunk. "Riiiiiight."

He pulled out the car keys from his pocket and pushed a button that opened the car.

"I'm serious!" I said following him to the driver's door, where he paused.

"So what exactly did you read about _the werewolf situation_?"

I lowered my eyes in pity at the knowledge. When I didn't answer after a few seconds, he turned to look at me while leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"Well?"

"About the process. About…the pain and the risks."

Tyler:

I wouldn't admit it to him out aloud but I didn't read into what will happen tomorrow night and every full moon after that for the rest of my life. Pain I knew there would be but…risks? _What risks exactly?_

"Why exactly do you want to help me, Gilbert?" I asked.

He raised his eyes to mine. "Because I know if I was in your shoes right now, I would like to have all the help I can get."

I had no idea what he said but all I knew is that Gilbert's eyes looked damn fine in the sunlight. _Holy shit something is wrong with me. _

I turned around, opened the door and slid inside. "Get in."

Note: Don't forget to review! :D By the way, I'm not sure if something should happen during the car ride or not. Well I don't want them to kiss (yet) or anything but I don't know. You guys have any ideas? If you do, it can't involve kissing yet! It's too early for that lololololol


	4. Revenge?

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 4

Note: First I like to thank Vesuvious and teamdelena1 for their awesome idea about them brushing hands and to Poppy Salvatore-Ozera, and teamdelena1 for the idea about them noticing things about each other ! :D So here is chapter 4! Enjoy!

Tyler:

_It's been twenty minutes since we left town and neither of us has said anything. Kind of wanting to him to say something first. _I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye and saw him staring out the window with a slightly nervous expression on his face. I focused on the road again. _Something is wrong with me. Must be the nervousness of tomorrow…hopefully. _Since that night he told me it wouldn't hurt to have someone to help you, he did something to me. I suddenly had the urge to…reach out to him and touch his face. To tell him that I would appreciate him being with me because I felt more alone than ever and he made me feel…calm, as if I could take on the world on my own. _Fuck. Stupid Gilbert. I hate him for making me feel like a love struck girl! I can't be in love with him. I won't! I'm a Lockwood for heaven's sake! _

"If you didn't actually want me to come then why did you tell me to get in?"

I snapped back to reality and turned to him. He looked annoyed but also a little sad. _Sad because he thinks I don't want him with me? Well I don't-but he has information about the full moon transformation that I want to know. _Instead of answering is question, I asked him something else.

"So what did you read about the werewolf transformation? You said something about risks."

He looked at me a moment for the change of subject but he went along with it.

"I read that it starts at night and that it could last a couple of hours but it varies from person to person on that. Also that when you turn into a wolf, you black out…your other self is in control which means…"

He stopped.

"Which means…?"

"Um-

"Are you going to help me like you said or not? You're doing a very good job right now!"

"Which means that you could end up killing someone." He blurted out.

I swore under my breath but it didn't shock me too much. We ended up in another awkward moment of silence.

"Soooo what exactly are we going to buy at the hardware store?" he asked quietly.

I sighed. "Couple of chains that could hold down about a ton, and a couple of bottles of Wolf's bane."

After another moment of silence. "You can't help me forever, Gilbert. It's not just tomorrow. It's every full after that and there is no way I can't stop. The bane can help with not turning into wolf but the pain will be there. You will one day have to move on with your life and I will have to move on with mine even though I will always have this damn curse."

"I know I can't help you forever, _Lockwood_ but I would like to help you out as much as I can."

I couldn't think of anything good to say to that and even though I wouldn't admit it aloud, I was glad Jeremy wanted to help.

Another moment of silence passed. We were about an hour before we got to our destination.

"Mind if the radio is on?" he asked.

_That would defiantly help with the situation. _"No, course not."

To make matters worse than they already are, Jeremy and I had reached at the same time for the radio. Our hands brushed. My skin turned when it connected with his, but not in a bad away. We jerked our hands away and he stared over at me. I didn't dare look over at him.

"S-sorry." I said as calmly as I could. "You can turn on the radio."

He stared at me another moment like if he was just waiting for me to punch him or something. Slowly his hand went out and turned on the radio. He switched carefully to different stations until he stopped at one particular.

Now, why he chose to stop at this particular station, playing one particular song, I wasn't entirely sure…but it scared me a bit.

_I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated. I wanna break this spell that you've created. You're something beautiful, a contradiction. I wanna play the game, I want the friction. You will be the death of me. You will be the death of me…_

The hour seemed like a century but we finally arrived at the hardware store. I parked into the first parking space in front of the store and we went inside. A female employee came up to us with a smile and asked us if we needed any help. I told her about the stuff I needed and she directed us where she needed to go.

"You two are not from here." She said. It wasn't a question.

I glanced over at Jeremy who also looked at me in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"You two don't look like from around here. I've lived here all my life so I kind of know all the people."

While we went from place to place for each item, the woman kept a lingering gaze on Jeremy. At first I thought it was nothing, that she was just staring back and forth while she answered to the questions I gave to her about the chains and how much weight can it hold tops but it kept happening and she wasn't paying as much attention to me as she did to Jeremy. Each time she kept doing it, the anger inside me kept rising. I calmly as possible, I told her that that was all we needed before she led us to the register. When we got there, I felt my cell ring in my pocket. I took it out and I saw it was Caroline. I looked around and saw there was few people around so I told them I had to take this but I would be right back and I walked a few feet away (though I kept the two in sight) while I took the call.

"Hey, Caroline." I said, not sure of what else to say.

"Hey! I was worried about you when you left but Matt was there and you know how much I love him so we talked and all that but I told myself I would call you the next day soooo…here I am calling you the next day. How are you? I know tomorrow is the full moon and I wanted you to know I'm still interested in helping you."

I sighed and what about to answer when I stopped. I got distracted when I saw the employee seem to have started to flirt with Jeremy. _My Jeremy. _I don't know where that thought came from but it felt…good to think about. Then I looked at him. _What the fuck is he doing? _He was flirting back! Jeremy was smiling and leaning against the register desk while replying to something she said which caused her to giggle.

"Hello? Tyler? You still there?" Caroline's voice asked through the speaker.

Then one word came to mind then: revenge. While keeping my eyes on the two figures, I answered, "Yeah, I'm here. Of course I'd appreciate you helping me."

I told her about my trip in coming to get all those things my Uncle Mason mentioned in his diary and we saw in his video. I didn't mention Jeremy at all. In the end, we agreed that she would come by later that night to review what the plan was for tomorrow night before I hung up. Jeremy straightens when he saw me coming over from the corner of his eye. He looked a little embarrassed. I paid for the stuff.

"Need help carrying this stuff?" Jeremy asked, once the employee finally left us alone.

"No, I can do it." I said in a flat tone.

"Oh…okay just wanting to help out."

I suddenly felt guilty. _Why would I get revenge on him anyway? It's not like we are together or anything. I'm not gay and I'm sure neither is he. My hormones are just messed up right now. Doesn't mean I should tell Caroline to not come over. I need all the help I can get for tomorrow, right? _

I sighed and looked over at him. For a second, I forgot what I was going to say and I just stared into those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Tyler?" he called.

My gaze lowered to his lips. So full and ripe looking like an exotic fruit. I wondered if it would taste the same way it looked…

"Tyler!"

I snapped back to reality and saw his eyes were wide with a little…fear? _Was he afraid of me? _

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes." He whispered.

Note: Soooooooooooooo…what did you guys think? :D Let me know! Thankies! Also I thank teamdelena1 for her idea about flirting for the story! I realized that I got that idea wrong because it was supposed to be Jeremy and Tyler flirting together but I got Jeremy to flirt with someone else…not that he truly wanted to flirt with the girl (yes the employee was a young girl not like a 30 year-old woman or something lol) but you will see why he did it next chappie! So sorry teamdelena1 for using your idea wrong!


	5. Hungry

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 5

Note: Thank you very much to all who read and reviewed the last chappie! They do mean so much to me! Also I've been a little shaky with the ideas of this chapter but hopefully it comes out okay. Enjoy!

Jeremy:

Tyler suddenly stared at me with such observant eyes that it made me feel a little uncomfortable, yet excited.

"Tyler?" I called out to him, unsure of his mood.

When I called is name, his gaze slid down to my lips and stayed there. _Tyler is not gay! I've known him my whole life!_ That didn't explain why he was looking at me like that or why I was feeling happy about it. _And neither am I—what in the? _

Tyler's usual dark brown was now a different color. It was now an amber color and it was glowing.

"Tyler!" I called out loudly this time. His brain which was now in la la land was now focused back on me.

"Your eyes." I heard myself whisper. I had to admit I was a little frightened of the situation. _Was he himself? Or did…his other self take over?_

Tyler quickly turned around and began to rub at his eyes while saying, "It's nothing. Help me with the chains and let's go."

He picked up three of them and left only one for me to carry. Anyone who saw him probably thought he was on steroids. We took the items to his car and placed them inside the trunk. He quickly closed it and went to the driver's side.

"Get in." he told me and he slide inside, closing the door. I got into the other side and as soon as the door closed, he was backing up and driving off from the parking lot.

"Man I'm hungry." He suddenly said.

My eyes widened in fear and I turned to look at him.

"I'm not going to eat you, Gilbert. Don't have a heart attack." He mumbled.

I relaxed a little and my head almost hit the window when he suddenly made a sharp turn into a fast food joint.

"You hungry?" he asked me, turning to me. I saw his eyes were back to his normal color.

"Tyler…"

He got out of his car and closed the door. I sighed heavily and got out of the car and closed the door. Tyler locked his car and we went inside the building.

I stayed three four steps behind Tyler just in case as he went up to the register.

"Hi welcome to Wendy's." a tired looking employee said.

I'll have a double cheese burger combo."

"Okay, what to drink?" the employee said.

"Pepsi."

"Would you like to make your combo a medium or a large for two dollars more?"

"Sure, make it large…please."

_Did he just say the word "please"? Situation is worse than I thought._

"Alright your total is—

Tyler had taken a twenty out of his pocket and slammed it onto the counter. "Keep the change. You turn, Jeremy."

The employee was looking a little scared at Tyler's strange/aggressive attitude.

"No, I'm good." I said quickly. "Thanks anyway."

"Your order will be right with you." the employee said carefully.

Tyler waited, leaning against the counter and breathing through his nose with his eyes closed. The employee looked between us two for a moment before he left. I carefully went up to Tyler and, with a hesitation, I placed my hand on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and met mine in surprise.

"Go sit down, I'll get your food." I said.

I could tell he wanted to protest but then he just nodded and mumbled a thank you before he went to go find a table. _He called me Jeremy. He's never called me by my first name before. Vice versa for me too though. _The employee had left the receipt on the counter and I took it. Few minutes later, the order was called and I thanked the person before taking the tray. I looked for Tyler who had taken a table at the very back even though only an elderly couple was the only other two people in the place. I went over and placed the tray in front of him.

"I'm starving." He quietly said and began to dig in. I watched him in concern as he ate his food like a person who hasn't eaten in three days. I didn't say a word until the last crumb on the tray was gone.

Then he realized how crazy he must have looked and he apologized. I shook my head. "No need."

The famous moment of silence came between us again that day and we just watched each other the entire time.

I was going to break the silence but he beat me to it. "I'm sorry for my behavior."

"No need to apologize for anything…well maybe to the employee but not to me. Since you're not completely yourself in there, I can imagine that you must feel like a…animal, no pun intended."

Tyler nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving mind. "Yes but that wasn't the real reason why I acted the way I did."

"Is it because I flirted with that employee?" I asked. I didn't really like flirting with her. I wanted to try to get Tyler out of my mind and prove to myself I wasn't starting to feel anything for him. I was wrong and the only thing that came out of it was I got Tyler pissed…or something along those lines.

His reaction couldn't help but amuse me. For the first time, I saw Tyler Lockwood blush. Quite a gorgeous sight, I had to admit.

"W-what are you talking about, Jer-Gilbert?"

I rolled my eyes. "Could we just cut that out? We have first names, you know? Why not use them?"

He didn't reply at that.

"So was all this because of my flirting with the employee? All I need is a word."

"You could flirt with whoever you want."

It sounded a little forced which I couldn't help but smile at. I nodded in understanding. "It's alright to like me Tyler."

His hands had turned into fists on the table. They were so tight, his knuckles had turned white.

"What do you mean by that?"

I don't know what would happen between us after my confession but I did promise myself I would come to help him. No matter if he ended up rejecting it afterwards.

"I like you too, Tyler."

Note: Alright I seriously did not plan for Jeremy to confess his love (well technically he said he liked him but whatever) for Tyler this early but hey I do not write things out before I type em. Anyway don't forget to review! :D Thankies! Hopefully either next chapter or the chapter after that, we shall see Tyler's full moon transformation…it won't go according to what happened in the VD series. The things that will happen during the time will be a little different hehe!


	6. Just a little touch

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 6

Note: Oh my god last chappie got more reviews! O_O Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy I am in knowing that the story is doing fine! You guys are seriously awesome!

Jeremy:

Tyler's breathing began to quicken. He lowered his gaze and shook his head slowly.

"Don't." he said.

I frowned. "Don't what?"

"Don't say those kinds of things."

"Why not? I'm only telling the truth-

"You cannot like me, Jeremy. I'm a guy and…I'm not gay."

I couldn't read Tyler's expression anymore to figure out if he was lying out not. Though he did sound serious about everything he was saying.

I frowned. "I'm not stupid. I know you got mad because you didn't like that I flirted with that girl. I'll let you know that I didn't mean to because I wanted to try to get you out of my head and prove to myself…well that I didn't like you but it didn't work. There I said everything."

Many expressions passed through Tyler's face but the expression that stayed the longest was the pained one. _Is he in pain because he doesn't want to admit his feeling back to me or… because he doesn't want to be gay?_

I had to admit that the second thought hurt me. I guess I did like Tyler to the extent that I wanted him to like me back. Though I didn't think what I was feeling for him was love. At least I couldn't tell yet. It was a little too soon to tell.

He finally turned his face to look at me in the eye. He let out a shaky breath and said, "Listen, I can't afford any more drama right now. I'm shocked at your confession, I have to admit but…I just can't right now."

"So you do like me back?" I asked not wanting to sound eager as I felt.

He hesitated. "I feel…a lot of things right now. About you personally, I rather not say right now, sorry. Like I said, I can't afford any more drama right now."

His answer kept my satisfied just as it kept me disappointed. I guess I wanted him to say that he indeed liked me back but I could tell he was confused about what he feels about me. _Wow I'm crushing on the guy who once I use to loathe and beat the shit out of me. _I didn't want him to stress him out. I was even starting to regret even confessing myself to him considering the situation we were having tomorrow.

I held up my hands at my side in a surrendering motion. "Alright let's just forget this whole thing for right now. I won't bring it up until you feel comfortable or…whatever."

He stared at me and considered. He slowly nodded. "Thanks."

It felt awkward again after that so we just decided to leave and head back to Mystic Falls before my aunt and sister eat me alive for coming home late. I looked at my cell and saw it was almost six in the evening. Jenna or Elena would be calling soon to check up on me. On the trip back to town, the awkwardness started to ease up when I started conversation about general things like school and music. When I brought up his car, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. _Guess some things will never change. _He started to talk about how fast it run and the parts of the car while I only half listened. It was much more interesting just to stare.

Tyler:

I could tell that Jeremy was lost in another land while I talked about cars. He nodded every couple of seconds but his eyes stayed on my face and every few seconds drop down to stare at my mouth. Thanks to this, I felt both shy (haven't felt that emotion in a while) and excited. About half way during the drive, the sun had gone down and the darkness made Jeremy relax and fall asleep. _Jesus could he get any more adorable? _I took that back. He could. His smile should be made illegal (to everyone else but me anyway).

Back in town:

I drove to the Gilbert residence to drop Jeremy off. I turned and saw he was still sleeping. I was about to wake him when I paused. The rays of the moon was shining upon his face like a halo. I saw his cheeks were pink from the cold December air. _Just one little touch won't hurt. _I reached my hand out and gently touched his cheeks. I was surprised that they were warm. I softly traced the skin there, mesmerized by how soft it was. Jeremy suddenly shifted in his sleep and I took my hand away.

"You know it's not right to take advantage of someone while they're asleep."

_Oh shit. _I tensed, suddenly thinking he was going to call angrily me a perv and get out of the car. Instead he gave me a lazy smile and opened his eyes.

I couldn't deny what I had done so I said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Another moment of awkwardness.

Then suddenly a cell began to vibrate. Jeremy took out his cell and shook his head.

"Your aunt?" I asked.

"Nice guess."

"Actually…" I trailed off, smirking and pointed over to the house. Jeremy followed my finger and he laughed. Standing at the window, waving, was Jeremy's aunt.

"Wow I hope she wasn't standing there the whole time we've been here." He said, chuckling.

"Defiantly hope not. Being in prison for sexual harassment on a child is not on my agenda."

"I'm not a child!" Jeremy said faking a hurt look.

"In the eyes of law you are so too bad!" I shot back teasingly.

Jeremy texted his aunt something and turned to me. "Well I have to go. You'll be okay tonight, right?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks."

He nodded. We stared at each other for a minute before he looked away shyly.

"Goodnight, Tyler." He said and opened the door.

"Goodnight-oh wait!" I said quickly.

He paused and turned back to look at me. "Yes?"

I forgot to tell him about Caroline. It would look weird if he saw her just come over tomorrow. I don't want him to feel offended or anything considering what he confessed to me earlier.

"Caroline was the one who called me at the store today."

His eyes widened. "Is she okay?"

A slight burst of jealously ached in my chest at his concern for her. _I'm losing it. _

"She's fine…you see, before you came along and wanting to help me, she was the one who was helping me with my new werewolf side. She wasn't with me today because, well, Matt knocked at her door and it got all awkward when he saw I was there with her too and I left and that's when we literally ran into each other in the woods."

I watched as he processed the information. "Okay…and what I'm guessing is that she called you to tell you she stills wants to help you, am I right?"

"Pretty much. I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you earlier but I forgot about the whole thing and then you fell asleep during the ride so-

I stopped when he held up a hand. He gave me a small smile and shrugged.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm cool with it."

There was something in his smile that had me doubting his words.

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Positive."

I didn't want to press so I nodded and told him that was all I wanted to tell him.

"Alright, I'll come by around 2."

"Okay."

He got out and I watched as he walked to the house. I sighed when he went inside. _Can't afford drama, huh? Well you bought it anyway, Lockwood. _I then drove to my house and carried the supplies over to the underground place where Uncle Mason chained himself for the transformation. When I was done, I realized I had forgotten the wolfs bane. Though I was sure they didn't sell that at any hardware store. I had to find it here in town. _I'll just do that in the morning. _I checked the car to make sure it was locked before going into the house.

"Tyler, how was your trip?" mother called from the living room. I turned to her.

"It went…well actually. I got all the things I needed."

She smiled. "I'm glad. Are you hungry or anything?"

"No I ate something before I got back. I'll just head to bed so goodnight."

"Oh, alright then, goodnight baby."

I went up to my room and kicked off my shoes, not bothering to change. Almost as soon as I hit the bed, I fell asleep with Jeremy on my mind.

Note: Don't forget to review! :D Thankies! Merry Christmas everybody!


	7. Getting ready

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 7

Note: Sorry it took a little longer than expected to update guys! I hope you all had a very happy Christmas with your families! :D Thank you sooooo much to everyone who read and reviewed!

Tyler:

I woke up early the next morning that in usually do and took a shower and all those things to then go into town and search for the bane. There was this weird store that held books and things about the supernatural called, if I'm remember correctly, "Beyond but True". I remember going in there once with Matt during a weekend in freshman year and we got to meet the owner of the store. It was a creepy looking old woman with grey hair and big dark circles under her eyes which were such a pale grey you would mistake them for white at first. Her voice sounded tried but held determination at every question we gave her. Of course we weren't really interested in those things considering we thought it was all just stories (surprise, surprise). Though for some reason I was always interested in wolves. I found a picture of one that caught my eye and I decided to buy it. While I passed the money at the woman, our hands touched for a second and she gasped, jerking her arm away.

She has stared at me in a combination of shock, fear, and wonder.

"_Are you okay?" I asked, wondering why she was acting this way._

"_Your kind…are supposed to be extinct yet you are here." She had whispered. _

_I glanced at Matt who was looking at me nervously. "Maybe we should go."_

"_How could it be that you are still here, lupo manaro?" she whispered._

"_Ma'am I don't know what you're talking about. I was born in this town and what did you call me?"_

_She took my still outstretched hand and took it into a firm grip. In instinct, one would try to pull their hand away. I instead stared at her like if I was hypnotized. Deep inside, I wanted to know what else she had to say. I wanted to know what she had called me. There seemed to be something familiar about it that called to me but I didn't know what it was. _

"_I see you have a life of suffering, Mr. Lockwood but do not fear. When your time comes to serve the moon, your life will be changed by one boy."_

"_What boy?" I found myself saying. I felt a hard grip on my shoulder. _

"_Dude, we should leave! She's crazy!" Matt said._

_I ignored him and waited for the woman's answer. She stared at me for a moment then the corner of her mouth stretched into a smile. _

"_You will have to see that for yourself."_

I parked in front of the store that I was once in three years ago. I would have never guessed I would actually come back after I snapped out of the trance and ran out of there like there was no tomorrow, picture forgotten, and with Matt running after me and calling my name._ I never told my parents what happened since she didn't really do me harm._ I got out of my car and closed it, locking it behind me. I went inside and looked around for the woman. I was about to call out for someone when someone cut in, making me jump a little in surprise. I looked over to see the same old woman walk into the room from behind a curtain at the back of the store.

"I knew you'd come back to see me one day, lupo manaro." She said with a tired smile. I stared at her for a moment, her appearance a sudden shock to me. I snapped out of it and cleared my throat.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Lupo manaro?"

I nodded.

"I think you know."

That's when I realized. "But I was still human back then. How did you know I was going to turn?"

She leaned against the counter, next to the register. "I was once human too, hun."

I walked up to the counter. "But that doesn't explain how you knew I would turn."

Her gaze slid down to the old wood of the counter and gave a gentle laugh. "Your hand."

I frowned and brought it up to look at it. "What about it?"

She motioned for me to give it to her. I did without hesitation and she placed it on top so we both could see my palm. She slid her finger gently over the lines there. "These lines tell me everything about you. Your past, your present, and your future."

"So you are some kind of psychic reader?"

"I guess you could say that. I know that witches exist but unfortunately I'm not one but I'm grateful to God that he gave me this gift of reading the life of a person."

"But you didn't read my palm, you just touched my hand."

She nodded. "I know. Vibes tells things about a person too."

I nodded. We each took out hand away and ended up staring at each other for a moment. _Oh right the bane. _

"I came to your store hoping you had wolf's bane."

Her eyes widened. "That's right. Full moon is tomorrow. I'll get it right away, hun."

She went to the back of the store and I waited patiently for her to return. She came a moment later with a long, thin sized bottle containing golden liquid inside.

"I have to warn you that this stuff doesn't taste like as good as it looks." The woman said.

I nodded. "Yeah I know. I read that it tastes like battery acid. Have you tried it?"

"Heaven's no, young one! I read about it too. So is this all you came for?"

"Yes. How much will it be?"

She shook her head. "Take it."

My eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

She pushed the bottle towards me. "Take it."

I snorted and shook my head. "No I couldn't do that. I'll give you twenty."

I reached the bill over to her but she pushed my hand back gently. "It's no trouble, young one. You will need it much more than I need the money."

I stared at her for a long moment. I couldn't help but feel warmth for this woman for helping me. "I don't know how I can repay you for this."

"Making it through the full moon is more than enough for me. You remind me of my son and I know I would want him to be safe so I want you and this town to be safe. You have your supplies ready for tonight, right?"

"Of course ma'am I don't want to hurt anyone in this town."

"Is the boy helping you?"

I froze. She smiled.

"Are you talking about…Jeremy?"

"Ahhhh yes. Such a good boy he is. He always did believe in the supernatural, you know?"

_Jeremy will be the one who will change my life._

"He will make a great mate for you."

_Holy crud why did she have to say that? _My heart started to speed up at what she said.

"Well…thank you so much again. I should be going." I said quickly and picked up the bane and headed for the door.

"It was nice seeing you again, young one!" she called. I opened the car and once inside, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. When I calmed down a little, I turned the car on and then my cell began to ring. I pulled it out and saw it was Caroline.

"Hey." I said.

"Sorry I didn't arrive last night. I was tried and-

I cut her off. "Don't worry I went to sleep when I got home so it's fine. How about you come over to my house at around 2? Jeremy is coming over at the time as well and-

"Jeremy? Since when was he involved in helping you?" she demanded.

_Fuck I forgot. _After apologizing about explaining everything, we agreed she would come over around 2 but I could tell in her voice that she didn't approve of Jeremy helping. I was glad it wasn't jealousy because I couldn't afford any but ANY more drama than I already had.

Jeremy:

I arrived at Tyler's house a few minutes after two like I had told him. I had forgotten to get Tyler's cell number so I went up to the door and knocked. I froze when Tyler's mom came to the door. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Jeremy? Oh…I wasn't expecting you. H-how can I help you?" she asked, clearly shocked that I was here. I'm sure she knew about the fights Tyler and I got into. I know don't what kind of opinion she had of me. I'm pretty sure not a good one if she also heard about my drinking and drugs (not that I still do them).

I put on a polite smile. "Hello Mrs. Lockwood. I told Tyler I was coming to see him today at this time. Is he home?"

"You and my son are friends now?" she asked, seeming to get more and more shocked by the second.

I answered carefully. "Yes. We set aside differences and we are getting along-

"I'll take it from here, mom, thank you." Tyler cut in, appearing next to her.

She was about to protest or maybe ask him a question but then she closed her mouth and nodded. She glanced at me and excused herself.

I was about to talk but he placed a finger to his lips. A moment later he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry about that my mother is…weird but then I shouldn't be the one talking."

"Don't say that you're not weird." I protested.

He rolled his eyes but kept a small smile on his lips. "Right but thanks anyway."

The infamous moment of silence came between us. I noticed Tyler was staring at me with a deep, thoughtful look in his eyes. I fought the urge to blush and I broke the silence. "So when did Caroline say she was coming?"

"I told her to come at 2 so she should be here any minute now."

I nodded. "Will we be getting everything ready?"

"It's not hard to prepare in my opinion. I saw how my uncle Mason set up his equipment and it's mostly just chaining myself to the ground so I won't escape and end up…hurting someone."

We both know he meant to say kill but I didn't say anything. We turned when we heard the honking of a car behind us. It was Caroline.

She parked the car next to Tyler's and she got out of it. She closed the door and she placed her hands on her hips when she saw me. "Jeremy Gilbert what would your sister say if she knew you what you were doing?"

She looked serious so I glared at her and shot back, "What would _Matt _say if he knew what you were doing?"

Her eyes widened and then she crossed her arms and went back to being serious.

"Listen I wasn't planning on telling your sister but I just don't like the idea of you getting involved with this!"

"I appreciate your concern but I can do whatever I want without anyone's permission!"

"Stop!" Tyler shouted.

We both turned to Tyler.

"Nobody is going to help anybody if we are arguing like seven-year olds! So get your acts together or in other words, SHUT UP, and follow me."

After a moment, we followed after him to an underground basement looking kind of place that wasn't too far from his house.

It looked something that came out of a horror movie. We followed Tyler to an open space where the chains were set on the floor. I then saw a bottle on the floor as well next to them. Tyler saw my gaze and he said, "It's the wolf's bane."

"Where did you find it at?" Caroline asked.

"An old store." He simply said.

Neither of us pressed him. Caroline clapped her hands together and went over to the chains. "Let's get started then."

"I'll help Tyler, you'll get hurt." I said and went over, getting it out of her hands. She grabbed it out of mine again. "I'm a vampire remember? I won't get hurt."

I realized that I was indeed the only real human in the place and suddenly I didn't feel very useful but I kept my chin high and grabbed another chain. "Yeah I remember I'm not stupid."

It came out angry and it surprised me as much as it did the others.

"Sorry." I said meaning it.

"It's fine." Caroline said more confused than hurt. I saw her look back and forth between Tyler and me. _Oh shit. She better not be suspecting. _

"We should get started!" I said a little loudly than necessary. Tyler looked away from me but I swore I saw him smirk. Caroline nodded and we all hooked up the end of four chains to the cement floor. I gave it a tug in thought. "You think it will hold you down when you turn?"

"That's what the bane is for so I won't end up turning." Tyler said.

"Guaranteed?" Caroline asked.

We saw him hesitate. "Well that's what my uncle used so he wouldn't turn so it has to be guaranteed but just in case, that's what the chains are for and the circle in the middle is for my head.

I almost winced aloud. All this sounded like we were holding down a wild barbaric animal. _Then again maybe we are. _At least we knew that it wouldn't be Tyler. Tyler wouldn't even remember what happened during once the wolf side of his appears. I looked over at Tyler. His breathing was a little ragged and he was sweating a little too much while he clenched and unclenched his hands. I suddenly just wanted to go over and hold him, hold him and tell him I would be there for him no matter what happened. We are going to get through this together. I looked down at my watch. _Five fifteen. I wonder how long we have left…_

Tyler:

I looked down at my watch. _Five fifteen._ I didn't exactly know what time what time the pain would begin but I should probably chain myself and drink some of the bane within two hours. Maybe even earlier I don't want to take the risk with Jeremy and Caroline here. _Let's say the chains aren't strong enough…would the wolf end up…hurting Jeremy? _I swiped the sweat that almost ran into my eyes. My chest hurt at the thought. _Shouldn't think about that. I won't. I have to stay positive. I'll be fine…everyone will be fine. _

Note: Don't forget to review! Transformation next chappie! DUN DUN DUUUUN! Caroline gets eaten! No I'm kidding she won't! I like her but I just don't like that Tyler will start liking her in that that in the TV series *sad face*


	8. Keep Holding On

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 8

Note: Wow I'm an idiot. I should have watched the VD transformation on youtube before uploading the last chapter. I got a couple of things wrong. Bane is not gold, it's clear like water. Also it does not stop a werewolf from transforming it just weakens the power when the wolf appears. *sigh* alright so I'm sorry but you guys are going to have to pretend that you didn't see that I typed that the bane causes the wolf not to appear at all. So let's just go with what the TV said about it in other words. So sorry for this little problem but I'm glad that you guys still liked the last chapter! Thank you to all who read and reviewed! :D

Tyler:

Caroline and Jeremy had helped me get strapped down. I then spotted the bane and walked over to it but the chains held me down from reaching it completely. Jeremy passed me the bottle.

"Tyler…" Caroline said, hesitating.

I ignored her and opened the cap. I took a deep breath and began to drink it. There are no words to describe how impossibly disgusting the taste was. The taste almost made me gag and I spit some out of my mouth and fell onto the ground on knees. They both came over to check upon me. The rest of the night was keeping me way on edge. Every little sound made me hold my breath. Some time had passed now and I felt myself getting a cold sweat.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eight with twelve minutes." Caroline said. I swallowed. _Could start any moment now. _

"You guys should leave." I warned. "I don't wanna hurt anybody."

"Like hell I'm leaving." Jeremy mumbled.

"We came here to help you, Tyler. We stay." Caroline protested.

I sighed. It was probably no use talking them out of this—

The air seemed to get knocked out of me when I suddenly felt a terrible pain in my back. I fell down onto the cement floor and began to scream when the pain seem to build on its own.

"Tyler!" I heard someone call out in worry. I couldn't distinguish who it was.

I screamed in pain when my hand suddenly twisted on its own behind my back. I felt the bones break and I was shocked I didn't pass out. My arm fixed itself and lowered back down onto the ground.

"It hurts so bad! It hurts!" I heard myself crying out. I felt tears start to fall down my face but I didn't care who saw me. The pain was way too much to hold in. Then my body temperature began to rise. I felt like an oven. The chain around my neck began to feel like if it was chocking me. I tried to take if off but I couldn't.

"Let me go, Caroline! I have to help him!"

"He could hurt you!"

"I don't fucking care!"

I glanced over at them and saw that Jeremy was struggling to get out of Caroline's grip on him. _Jeremy…get out of here…don't wanna hurt you. _

Everything turned black around me. I was gone.

Caroline:

I was glad I was stronger than Jeremy in order to keep him from reaching out to Tyler. I felt guilty in doing it but who knows what Tyler could do in this situation. Tyler began to growl with his screaming on the floor and I swallowed a scream when I saw his teeth begin to sharpen and dark fur grow on his face. Tyler then opened his eyes and I saw they were glowing yellow. I knew there wasn't any time for both of us…one of us had to escape. I pulled Jeremy and turned him around and pushed him through the open gate.

"Close the door!" I shouted. I didn't see when Tyler lunged for me. The first thing that came to mind was that I was going to die. I felt a heavy figure pin me to the ground and I closed my eyes, waiting for the fatal bite. That's when everything changed.

"Tyler!"

Jeremy:

My brain was too in shock in order to do what Caroline asked me. Then I saw Tyler attack. He slammed Caroline to the ground on her stomach and the black wolf began to snarl furiously. I don't know if it would work but I knew I had to do something.

"Tyler!" I screamed. And it did. The wolf jerked his gaze to me. He stopped snarling and just stared at me with those glowing yellow eyes. Then it began to advance on me. _Oh shit! _I got up and ran. I ran like I never ran before in my life. _Get out of there Caroline! _I managed to get through the big wooden door and half the steps when I heard the wolf right behind me. I wasn't fast enough. As soon as I reached the top of the stairs, he came at me from behind like it did to Caroline and slammed me onto the dirt. It was going to kill me. Moments passed and nothing happened. No teeth, no growling, no movement from above me though it was still pinning me from above. Then that's when it begins to sniff me. I heard it sniffing my hair and my back. I stood as still as possible.

"Get off him!" Caroline shouted angrily. I gasped when the wolf began to snarl loudly.

"Don't hurt her!" I begged.

The snarling stopped. Then it got off me. I scrambled away and rolled onto my butt to see what was going on. Caroline was holding one of the chains in her hands as a weapon as she bared her teeth at the wolf. The wolf was looking between me and Caroline; eyes narrowed just a few steps away. It was a tensely and scary moment but I knew, somehow, I was able to control the wolf. I was able to save Caroline from getting killed. _How much would it obey though? _

"Tyler?" I called, hesitant. The wolf turned its head and looked at me. I shakily reached out my hand. It stared at me for a few seconds longer before coming over and stopping right out of my hand's reach. I waited for it to come to me, not confident enough to know how much it seemed to trust me. Then it went into my fingers and I felt the thick, black fur. I slowly began to pet his head and I was shocked when it closed its eyes and leaned close into my touch. I glanced over at Caroline who looked she was about to faint in any second.

She slowly reached out and pointed to it with a finger. "It trusts you?"

I nodded. "It looks like it."

"Jesus, if we only knew that this would happen before Tyler transformed, it would have saved me from almost dying again from a heart attack!"

Then the wolf jerked away and began howl up at the moon. I stood up, wondering what would happen now. Caroline held the chain ready in her hands, alert for any attack. The wolf howled for a few seconds before it fell onto the ground on its side.

I gasped. _Was he hurt? _I took a step towards him but Caroline held out a hand, "Don't even think about it! Wait to see what happens!"

I looked back down at the wolf and that's when we saw it began to transform back…into human. It took only a few seconds but it only seemed to be in the blink of an eye. Tyler was now upon the ground, naked, and curled up into a tight ball on the ground, shivering from the cold air.

_You're not alone, together we stand. _

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. _

_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end. _

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in. _

_No I won't give in. _

"Tyler!" I gasped and I ran over to him. I knelt beside him and took off my jacket to wrap it around him.

"J-Jeremy?" he whispered weakly.

I felt tears in my eyes. I stroked his cheek. "Shhh, don't talk right now. I'm here. Everything going to be okay."

"No it won't." I swore he whispered before he went limp with sleep in my arms. I didn't see when she knelt down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

_Keep holding on. _

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Just stay strong._

'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

"You love him." It was not a question. She was right. I now realized it in my heart. I would do anything for Tyler. My heart belonged to him now.

"More than anybody could ever imagine."

_There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do._

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth._

_So keep holding on. _

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

After a long moment, Caroline gave me a hug and said, "We should take him home before he gets a cold."

I nodded, only half listening. I couldn't take my eyes away from Tyler and I let Caroline carry him back to the mansion.

"What about the mother?" I asked.

"I'll take care of her."

The front door of the mansion was unlocked and we went inside.

"Tyler is that—oh my god!" she shouted in horror when she saw the condition of her son. "What happened to him? Why is he naked?"

She came running up to us and Caroline caught her gaze. "You will let us take your son up to bed. You didn't see us come inside tonight. You saw your son come in and tell you he was tired so you let him go to bed and then you went to sleep yourself. Now go to bed, Mrs. Lockwood, please."

She nodded, mumbling what Caroline had told her to herself. We followed her up the stairs and she took the other way to her room and we decided not to waste time looking for Tyler's room and just lay him down to rest in one of the many guest rooms. Caroline placed him on the bed and went to the bathroom to wipe off some of the sweat that had gathered on his face. It was the best she could do. _She better not keep touching what's mine. _My eyes widened at how aggressive that thought was but it felt good inside. While Caroline went to go throw the tissue away, I quickly tucked him in and took my jacket. I wanted to kiss him but Caroline had come back into the room. She paused when she saw I was standing close to the bed.

"I'll be outside. Don't take too long." She whispered in understanding and she stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her, leaving Tyler and I in the darkness with only the rays of the moon as a source of light. But even then I could still see Tyler's gorgeous face below me. I slowly leaned down and placed a soft kiss there.

_So far away, I wish you were here._

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear._

_Before the door's closed and it comes to an end. _

_With you by my side, I will fight and defend. _

_I'll fight and defend. Yeah, yeah. _

"I love you, Ty." I whispered against his lips before caressing his cheek and painfully leaving him there.

The tears that had formed in my eyes were now slowly falling down my face. I looked up and saw Caroline at the edge of the stairs, staring at me with reassuring expression. I went over to her and she said, "Don't cry, Jeremy. It's over."

I shook my head. "No, it's not and you know that."

Without waiting for any form of protest, I walked down the stairs. She followed behind me a moment later and she then took me home. She covered me with my aunt and Elena in saying we were out spending time with Matt. They both fell for it and I thanked her before excusing myself for the night and going to my room.

_Keep holding on._

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Just stay strong._

'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do._

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on…_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

I took off my jacket and let it slide onto the floor. The exhaustion suddenly hit me and all I wanted to do was sleep and dream about Tyler. I took off everything except for my boxers, not caring if it was cold inside the house. I couldn't even feel it anyway. I went under the covers and let out a heavy sigh of relief when the softness of the mattress hit my head and back like a fluffy cloud in the sky.

I turned to my side so I could look at the window. I had left the curtains open just so I can see the moon.

_Hear me when I say when I say, I believe. _

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny._

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

I stared at it for a while, remembering the events of the night. How I somehow had control of Tyler's wolf side. I would think that maybe Tyler remembered me through the wolf somehow but then it had not been the same for Caroline. She would have died if I hadn't called out to him but I was glad everyone came through alright but maybe I can't say the same for Tyler. He will have to go through the same thing on every full moon for the rest of his life. _If there was only a way…_

With that final thought, I fell asleep.

_Keep holding on._

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Just stay strong._

'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do._

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth._

_So keep holding on._

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…_

Note: Don't forget to review! By the way, do you guys think I made Jeremy, idk, a little obsessive over Tyler? I feel like I did but he does love him though I guess he must feel like all possessive and stuff right? Idk lol let you know what you guys think! Thankies so much! Song is Keep Holding On by Avril Lavinge!


	9. Waking up

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 9

Note: Thank you for all your reviews! Especially for last chapter! I was very scared that it would come out horrible! I'm glad you guys liked it! Also I'm glad that you guys didn't think I made Jeremy too obsessive over Tyler lololol! But it's true that it's only natural after everything that's happened so far!

Tyler:

I woke up with a start, expecting to somehow still be in the underground passage. I looked around but for a moment I couldn't recognize my own house. I looked over and I saw an alarm clock that read it was two twenty six in the afternoon. Then I remembered last night. The pain, the bones in my arm breaking…the sudden darkness all around me like if I had passed out. _What happened after…_then I remembered Jeremy cradling me next to him, telling me everything would be alright. I said something I couldn't remember then I must have fallen asleep. I remember there was dirt on his cheeks. _What did the wolf make me do last night? Did I hurt somebody? Did I hurt Caroline?_ I didn't remember seeing her with Jeremy. I couldn't hear them in the house so they must have gone home. _Where's my cell?_ I looked under the sheets and I saw I was naked. I rolled my eyes. I got out of bed and was surprised that nothing hurt. Instead I actually felt like if I could take on the world on my own. I went to the door and peeked through. I listened for any signs of people. I heard my mother talking in the kitchen, the smell of coffee strong in the air.

I didn't hear any of the maids upstairs so I quickly opened the door and made a run for it in my new speed. I quickly closed the door once inside. I went to go grab a shower. I then dried, changed, and brushed my teeth before going downstairs for something to eat.

"Morning." I said casually.

"Morning, hun! How did you sleep last night?"

I paused while opening the refrigerator. It didn't sound like nothing had happened in her tone. Then I remembered Caroline telling me about the compulsion ability all vampires had. I opened the door fully and grabbed the package of raw meat.

"Good."

I was going to grab a pan when I looked down at the meat again. It actually looked very appetizing to me. My stomach growled.

"Want me to cook them for you? Believe it or not I actually can without burning them." Mother said teasing at the end while standing up. She reached for the package and I jerked it away. Her eyes widened and looked at me confused.

"No…it's fine. I'll do it myself. I need the practice anyway." I said quickly. _I'm not going to eat raw meat! I'm in control again! _I took the plastic wrapping away and took out a frying pan. I added some vegetable oil and turned on the fire.

I noticed mother was frowning at me in the same place she had stood.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, no I just thought it's awkward that you want steak but then it is afternoon already. Anyway I have to go to a meeting today out of town. I don't know when I'll be back so you think you can manage on your own for a while?"

"I'll be fine." I said giving her a real smile. _It won't feel awkward having her around…maybe even bring Jeremy over. _I felt almost embarrassed by that last thought.

She nodded. "Alright just wanting to make sure. I packed and ready to leave. I just wanted for you to wake up. For a moment I thought you wouldn't."

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I was just really tired."

She nodded and she leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure."

She left her cup of coffee in the kitchen and left. After eating, I decided to go find my phone. If Caroline nor Jeremy left it with me, it should still be in the other place.

I walked over and I got chills when I stood at the stop of the stairs. _Man up. _I went down the stairs and went through the door. The first thing I noticed was that the chains were no longer chained to the ground. _Fuck, they weren't strong enough to hold me. _I found my cell after a brief search. I ignored all the missed calls and texts when I saw neither of them were from Caroline or Jeremy. I called Caroline's cell. She picked up on the second ring.

"Tyler?" she asked, concerned. "How are you this morning?"

"Better, thanks. I actually wanted to make sure you were okay. I see that I actually got lose last night."

There was a pause on the other end. "You're…at the place?"

"Yeah but I just came here for my phone. How's Jeremy?"

I raised an eyebrow when she began to giggle. "Just fine. I left him at home after taking you home."

"Alright. I have to get going, glad you're fine. Bye."

"Wait-

I hung up before she could say anything more. I felt bad for hanging up like that but I needed to see Jeremy. _My mate. _

Jeremy:

I wasn't sure if Tyler got his cell back so I didn't call. I was going to have to visit him at his mansion again. After doing my morning stuff, I was about to leave my room when I paused. _Was that a tap? _I turned around and my mouth dropped open when I saw Tyler motioning for me to let him in. It was getting windy outside and I saw Tyler didn't have a sweater on. I ran over and opened the window. Tyler swiftly jumped in.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, looking him over. _Looking like an underwear mode as always. Nothing to worry about there. _

"Perfect. Nothing hurts at all. I actually came running over here."

I blushed. "Oh…why is that?"

He stared intensely into my face. "I wanted to know what happened to me last night."

I tried not to let my disappointment show. "Oh. Right."

"But also…to see you. I'm glad that I didn't hurt you."

_Wait till you hear what happened last night. _"Thanks."

We stood there looking at each other. I quickly looked away shyly and motioned to him to sit down on my bed. "Make yourself at home."

He sat down and I brought a chair over to keep a personal space and also trying to look casual. I wasn't sure how much Tyler felt for me and I didn't want to take the chance of making him feel uncomfortable.

"So you want to know what happened right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Please."

"Well…you went into a whole lot of pain. Then after a moment of that, you seemed to forget who we were. Caroline sensed the wolf was not in control and she pushed me towards the exit so I could escape. You lunged at her and slammed her down into the ground…you were about to bite her when I called out your name in order, I was hoping, to get you to stop."

I stopped to get him to think what I had said. Tyler's eyes never left mine. He nodded after a few seconds, "Continue."

I took a deep breath and told him the rest of the story. I was a little embarrassed to tell him I was able to, in a way, control the wolf not knowing what his reaction would be. When I was done, Tyler's face was thoughtful and somehow…satisfied. A small smile played at the corner of his lips. I wonder what he was thinking about.

"So the wolf took a liking to you, it seems."

The same small smile was on his lips. I swallowed and played dumb by shrugging. "Maybe."

Then my eyes widened when I saw Tyler reach out and gently place my hand in his. I didn't dare look up at him.

"Jeremy look at me." He said in a serious but gently tone, matching the touch of his hand.

When I was too embarrassed to do it, he reached out with his other hand and lifted my chin. Being stronger than me, he almost forced me to do it. Almost.

That's when I saw something different in Tyler's features, besides the stronger (and sexier if possible) looking body. Tyler's eyes were not brown anymore…but a beautiful clear grey.

_Mine. _

Tyler:

I watched a soft, memorized look play across Jeremy's features. I wondered what made him suddenly appear that way. "Didn't know my face affected you that much."

He snapped back to reality and he cleared his throat. I took my hand away from his chin. "Your eyes. They're different now."

I frowned. "Different?"

"Different in color. Didn't you see them this morning?"

I actually didn't really pay attention to my reflection as I shaved this morning; the only thing on my mind was wanting to come see Jeremy.

"No." I admitted.

Jeremy motioned to the bathroom mirror. I got up and went to go get a look. Indeed they were a different color. "Weird."

"Not really."

I smirked. "I'm glad someone likes them."

"W-what—I don't, I mean, they're nice but…" he trailed off.

"No bother denying it, Jeremy, I heard you last night."

I leaned against the bathroom door and looked at him. I've never seen his face so red.

"I…umm…" not knowing what to say.

"I also felt that kiss you gave me. Tsk, tsk, tsk, it's wrong to take advantage of someone like that."

"I….I…"

I walked over to him and knelt down right in front of him. He raised his eyes to mine.

"Not that I'm complaining."

With that I leaned up and kissed him.

Note: Don't forget to review! There you have it! The first REAL kiss…kind of! Lolol Last night did not count in my opinion!


	10. Two Months Later

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 10

Note: Thank you Vesuvious for helping me settle the ideas for the future of the story! :D Also love you guys for being such great supporters! I'm sorry if any of you guys are waiting for my mother stories to be updated (especially the bonnie/damon ones) I'm hoping to soon get ideas. The When Boredom Strikes one I'm not having good vibes that I will end up getting ideas for. I made it too complicated to continue it so I'm very sorry. Anyway new character in the story! Enjoy!

Jeremy:

Well I'm happy to say Tyler and I have grown addicted to each other. It's been difficult to keep our relationship a secret especially since it also involves the other secret that Tyler is a werewolf. To make our lives as simple as possible, I have told Elena and my aunt Jenna that Tyler and I were now friends. They looked shocked about it since not too long ago, we were at each other's throats but they left it alone and I am to bring Tyler over almost every day if I wasn't at his house. Elena is the one that doesn't seem to truly like Tyler because of our fights we once use to have. I know we can't do anything to change her mind so Tyler talks to her only when needed. Every night, I keep remembering when Tyler kissed me for the first time and confessed his love for me. I confessed it as well without hesitation and our relation was strong ever since.

Funny thing is we haven't had sex yet. I'm sure Tyler has thought about it but he must be afraid of my rejection. Now I may not be as innocent as freshly fallen snow or something but I haven't had sex yet. I…may know something here and there about it but I've never…practiced. Anyway, I've never brought it up because I want to wait awhile longer. So the most we've done is some groping and a lot of making out. So here we are, two months later (two full moons later too), lying down on the bed, just staring at each other like the two idiot love birds we are. I felt like we were in one of those girly romance novels. Not that I was complaining.

"You know what I found out this morning from my mother?" Tyler suddenly asked.

"What?"

He reached over and pulled me close to him. "My grandparents saved me a huge money savings account so I can use it however I choose when I turn 18."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "That's means you'll be able to use it in a few months."

He nodded, smiling. "I'm telling you this because…well, I wanted to use it for us. My mother doesn't know how much money the account has and I don't either but if it's a good amount, maybe we can use it to move out of this town and buy a house somewhere else."

I was speechless for a long moment. "Are you serious?"

"I am. You are the most important thing in my life now and I want to use the money to make a good life for us. Plus I've been thinking about telling my mother soon about us. I'm sure she'll understand more than my father would if he was alive."

I felt so happy. I wrapped my arms around him tight and buried my face in his neck, planting a kiss there.

"You know? I haven't told you this but I'm noticing that you're getting use to the transformation during the last two full moons." I said.

"I've felt it too. It doesn't hurt as much as the first time did but it still hurts like a bitch unfortunately."

I chuckled.

"Thank you for being there with me. I don't know what I would have done without you."

I smiled up at him. "No need to thank me. I want to be there with you."

Tyler leaned down and kissed me and the first make out session of the day began…and got destroyed a moment later by the annoying person of the house.

"Jeremy time for dinner! Don't make me come get you like last time!" Elena called from downstairs.

"You sister really hates me, doesn't she? She never mentions me for anything."

"She's not my mother so her opinion doesn't count."

Tyler chuckled and gave me one last long kiss before we got up and went downstairs to eat.

Sebastian:

I was starving. I haven't eaten anything in several hours but that horrifying plate of eggs and old tasting bread. I saw a town up ahead and I decided to get something to eat there. _The food can't be any worse there. _A few minutes later a sign came into view.

"Mystic Falls huh? Interesting name."

Tyler:

We decided to get out of the house (and away from Elena's glare) and go to the Grill for some pool in Tyler's car.

"What do I get if I win?" I asked, teasing.

He rolled his eyes. "When did we decide it was a competition?"

"When I asked you what my prize was."

He shook his head in disbelief and thought about it for a moment. "The knowledge of knowing you won."

"You're no fun." He said faking a sad pout.

I laughed. I reached over and grabbed his hand and kissing the top of it.

"I love you." I said.

He smiled. _God I love that smile. _"Love you too, baby."

We arrived at the grill and I parked into the first spot I saw.

"Wow that's some car!" Jeremy said, shocked.

I turned off the car and looked out through the passenger window. Indeed it looked awesome but I wouldn't admit it aloud.

We got out and I locked the car. We stood there for a moment to look at it. It was a black 2010 Jaguar car with leather seats and all. People had gathered around to gaze at it for a moment before walking on, giving it good comments. _Must be a pass byer. They don't sell cars like these in this town. _I glanced over at Jeremy who was gazing at it with amazed eyes. I felt myself starting to growl from the jealousy that I didn't own the car and I quickly grabbed Jeremy and pulled him inside the grill.

"What was that about?" Jeremy asked confused.

"I suddenly got hungry."

"Again? Damn…well a warning next time."

"Sorry." I said calming down.

He shrugged. "No worries."

Jeremy:

I went to go save a spot for us at the pool tables while he went to go get us some desserts. I was about to give him some money but he refused.

I leaned against the wall, watching the players get into their game for a moment before curiously looking around. My gaze stopped upon a male figure who was staring at me. I was kind of expecting him to look away, thinking he was just looking around too but his gaze stayed on me. I inspected this person closely. I've never seen him before in town. He was no older than twenty five with short brown hair and expensive looking clothes. That's when I realized he must be the owner of the car outside. _Why is he looking at me for? _He kept staring and suddenly a slow small came upon his lips and he winked at me. I looked away. _Ignore him. _I didn't look up until I felt Tyler's hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about things."

He watched me for a moment before nodding. Then he looked over at the players.

"Watch the pro at work." He said, smirking and he went over to one of them.

"Mind if my friend and I play?"

The guy looked at Tyler and immediately he nodded and grabbed the other player's stick and handed them both to Tyler. Tyler then looked at me and motioned me to come over. I sighed and came over. The two other players' frowned.

"Dude. Isn't that Jeremy Gilbert?" one of them asked.

Tyler handed me one of the pool sticks and over at the guy. "Yes. And?"

He held his hands up. "Just wondering, I mean, you two hate each other-

"We're friends now, alright? Not that it's any of your damn business, Scott." Tyler said firmly.

The Scott guy saw Tyler's warning expression and he just nodded mumbling an apology. He then leaned over and told the other guy something in his ear before leaving.

"About time." Tyler said rolling his eyes before smiling over at me. "Wanna start first?"

"Sure." I said. Tyler then set up the balls in the middle and I got into the position to take my hit. I felt a hand quietly slide over my ass. Not expecting it, I missed the shot, almost making me topple on the table. I stood up and glared at Tyler.

"That's cheating!" I scolded.

Tyler gave me a confused innocent look. "I have no idea what you're taking about."

"Mmmhm. Your turn."

I wondered if the other guy was still staring. I looked over and indeed he was while he sipped at his drink at the bar. I looked away again and I saw Tyler about to go for his hit. I smirked. _Two could play at his game. _I quickly looked around to check if anybody was watching before I lightly smacked his ass. Tyler missed his shot and drove the end of the pool stick into the green covering of the table, tearing a small part of it out. _Ops. _Tyler gave me a "so-this-is-how-it's-going-to-be-huh?" smile. "And you're calling me the cheater?"

I mocked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The rest of the game went similar. Each time the caress got a little more sensual and I had to tell him to stop before we made a scene.

"Oh please, I'm sure they'd want to video tape it."

I gave him a light smack in the arm. "Still, behave."

"I'll try but I can't promise…"

I rolled my eyes. "Well I have to go to the restroom so I'll be back."

"You owe me a prize for winning!" he called.

I stuck out my tongue childishly at him before heading over to the restroom. I was so into the moment, I had forgotten the man who had been staring from the bar.

After I was done, I got out and went over to the sink to wash my hands. I looked up into the mirror and that's when I saw him. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp. He slowly came over and got some soap to wash his hands. I tried to calm down and not look at him.

"Nice day huh?" he said.

"Yeah." I said simply.

I dried my hands in the dryer and was about to leave when he blocked my way. _He can't hurt you. You're in a public place. _I slowly looked up at him. He was a very handsome man with green eyes but in my eyes, Tyler was better.

"Excuse me I have to get back to _my boyfriend_." I emphasized the words, not caring what he would think about me after.

Suddenly everything changed and he looked almost embarrassed. "Oh, forgive me, I didn't mean to look like a stalker. I actually just wanted to know where the closest hotel was in this town."

I watched him closely. "It's fine. There's only two hotels in this town since it's not too big. I'm sure you'll be able to find them without directions. I have to go now."

"Thank you for your help Mr…" he trailed off, offering me his hand to shake.

I shook it carefully. "Jeremy Gilbert." I regretted it as soon as I said it. I shouldn't have given out my whole name to a stranger. "Now, if you'll excuse me, sir."

I didn't wait for him to tell me his name. I left quickly and I was glad he didn't stop me. I almost bumped into Tyler when I opened the door.

"There you are. I thought the toilet swallowed you for a moment." He teased.

I grabbed his hand and without a word pulled him out of the bar. "Hey wait, I put a hold on our desserts for after the game!"

"I'm not hungry."

I pulled him to the car and went over to the passenger side. Tyler stood there, staring at me like if I had gone mad.

"Could we just go?" I asked.

His eyes never left me as he went over to the side and opened the doors. I climbed inside and closed the door. Tyler closed his and he licked his lips. "Care to tell me what that was all about?"

"As soon as you start driving away."

Tyler frowned but turned the car on and backed away. I kept my word and began, "There was this…guy sitting at the bar while I was waiting at the pool table. He was staring at me and-

"What guy?" Tyler demanded angrily.

"I don't know but I think it was the owner of the car we saw."

Jealousy and possessiveness radiated off Tyler. "Was he in the bathroom with you?"

"Yes."

His knuckles began to turn white on the steering wheel. "Did he touch you?"

"No. He supposedly wanted to know where the hotel was in town and then I shook his hand when he thanked me. I didn't get his name but…"

"But…?"

"I told him my name."

"Not full right?"

I kept silent. I felt Tyler start to growl. "You've got to be kidding me! Why on earth did you do that?"

I was a little scared of Tyler's anger. "W-well it's not like he's going to investigate where I live or anything."

"You never fucking know, Jeremy! He could be a psycho killer for all we know!"

He was right but I kept silent to hopefully get him to calm down. Sensing my fear, Tyler let out a long breath and tried to relax. "I'm sorry. Just give me a minute."

I nodded. Tyler then took me home. We sat in silence for a moment. It was turning dark outside and the crickets had begun to chirp.

"I'm sorry." He said again sincerely.

"It's okay. You have a right to get angry."

"I rather not because I don't want to hurt you."

He then gently turned my face to look at him and he leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck a moment later. We broke apart for air and he leaned my forehead against mine. "I love you, Jeremy."

"I love you too, Ty. Never forget that."

After another moment of kissing, Tyler turned off his car and walked me to the porch. It felt a little girly but I didn't care.

"Promise me you won't go looking for him." I begged quietly, looking him deeply in the eyes.

He hesitated. "I don't even know how the guy looks like."

"You could search for his car and go into the hotel, demanding to see him because you are the former mayor's son."

He gave me a smug smile. I rolled my eyes.

"So promise me." I insisted seriously.

He turned seriously as well and he stared at me for a moment before nodding. "I promise."

I smiled at him and kissed him before wishing him a goodnight and opening the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"You know it."

He smiled and he waved before closing the door. I sighed and walked back to my car. _I promised I wouldn't go find him but I ever see him, I'll make sure to have a nice talk with him. _

Note: So what do you guys think? Let me know please!


	11. Competition

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 11

Note: Thank you very much to all who reviewed!

Sebastian:

_I've never seen anyone so beautiful. _The boyfriend was very lucky to have him. I noticed he was also a wolf though he hasn't seem to fully claim the little one as a wolf should with his bite. _I hope the wolf likes some good competition. _

Jeremy:

I waited in my room for Tyler to arrive. I didn't want to listen to another negative indirect comment about Tyler from Elena. When the car honked, I stood up and swung my backpack over my shoulder and went down the stairs, saying goodbye to Aunt Jenna before going out the door. I smiled when I saw Tyler waiting in his car. I closed the door behind me and went over to the car and got inside. I greeted him with a long, deep kiss, not caring if anybody from the house saw us. We were going to find out soon anyway. We pulled back and Tyler smirked.

"I love how we greet." He said.

"I bet you do." I teased.

We then arrived at the school and Tyler parked into the first available space. He turned off the car. I glanced over at him and froze. Tyler was frowning at something in the distance. I followed his gaze but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"There's…someone here." He said, his voice distant.

"Well we're not the only two people who go to school in this town, Ty."

He shook his head and got out, closing the door. I quickly got out myself, fearing he would do something stupid. I closed the door and saw he was standing on the other side of the car, looking around rather desperately. I went over to him and took his hand in mine in comfort.

"Tyler, calm down, you don't wanna make a scene at school, do you?"

He suddenly frowned and stopped looking around, he titled his head as if hearing something in particular for a moment before he looked down at me. His face was tense and serious. "I sensed another one."

"Another what?"

"Another werewolf here in Mystic Falls."

I couldn't really concentrate on my classes after that. Tyler tried to bring it up again during lunch but I held up a hand and whispered that it was not a good idea to talk about it there. Tyler nodded and he went back to eating his lunch. _If there is indeed another wolf in town, we better find the person and what he or she wants. The full moon is only a week away…_

Tyler:

I almost literally ran out of there when the bell rang for last hour to end. I needed to see Jeremy. I saw him by his locker, putting his books away.

"Jeremy." I said, looking around in alert.

I saw him smile at me and he closed the door shut. "Hey, Ty…" he trailed off when he saw my expression. "What now?"

"I sensed the wolf again." I said in a low tone. "During the whole second hour and the first like fifteen minutes of the last class."

"Come on. We shouldn't talk about it here, the walls have ears."

We went to the car and I pulled up near a park.

"Does it feel evil?" Jeremy asked.

I shrugged. "Can't tell. All I know is that there's another one here."

"Do you sense it now?"

I shook my head, letting my eyes wander for anything.

"We have to find it and know what it's doing here."

I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, "We?"

He stared at me and glared at me, "Yes, we."

"I don't think so. If this wolf has bad intensions then you shouldn't be near."

"What about me?"

"I could fight him or her off if needed."

"Well you could get hurt too!"

"I won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm…not but I can have some confidence in myself, can't I?"

"Tyler…"

"No, not even puppy eyes can work this time." I said smirking.

He pouted. "Please let me go with you."

I shook my head. "I won't put you in any unnecessary danger. End of discussion."

He let out a frustrated huff and crossed his arms over his chest like an angry seven year old. I couldn't help but feel amused. We stayed in silence for a long moment, thinking about the situation.

"Hey, wait." I said frowning when I realized something.

"What?"

"I sensed a werewolf…but I thought one can't change unless it's full moon."

We glanced at each other.

"You're right." Jeremy agreed, thinking about it. "Then it seems you can probably sense each other no matter in what form you're in."

"Which also means the person probably sensed me by now." I added.

Jeremy suddenly gave me a smug smile. "Which means you could take me because there's really no danger."

I let out a heavy sigh.

"Well what could the person do? Try to stab us with a knife?"

"Or he could have a gun." I said seriously. "So you're still not going."

"You're an ass."

"Thanks. Blame my father for it."

After a long argument, I still won and I took Jeremy home. I waited for his goodbye kiss but he just stayed there with his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes.

"You're can't be serious about you being angry, are you?"

He let out an "mmmf" but said nothing else. I didn't know how angry he really was so I slowly reached out and ran my fingers through his hair just as he liked. I smiled a little when I saw his eyes flutter and his arms loosen a little.

I gently moved my fingers through his soft hair, messaging and caressing. Not long after, his eyes closed in surrender and he let his arms fall on his side and he leaned against me.

"Not fair." I heard him whisper. I chuckled. We stayed like that for a long moment before he looked up at me with worry.

"Just be careful."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Of course."

I saw Jeremy didn't really want to leave but I really didn't want him to come with and risk getting hurt. If something were to happen to him, I would never forgive myself.

I waited until I saw Jeremy go inside. I blew a soft kiss at the window and I drove away, ready to face this person. I was sure he was just as curious as I was to meet me.

Sebastian:

The wolf had left the little one at home. I felt his determination to meet me. _Perfect. _I followed in my car at a good distance away. I was sure it wouldn't take long before he suspected. And indeed five minutes later came to a stop in the middle of the road, turned it off, and got out, turning in the direction of my car before turning to go into the woods. I stopped my car in the same position and turned it off and got out walking in the direction the other wolf man went. He had gone a good distance inside and I stopped about twenty steps away from him. I smiled.

"Good evening, Mr. Lockwood. It's a pleasure to finally come face to face."

"Who the fuck are you? And how did you know my last name?" he demanded, ignoring my formal friendly tone.

"No need for language, Mr. Lockwood. I came here in peace…for now. I wanted to talk about an important subject I'm sure will interest you."

He advanced until we were only about five steps away from each other.

"You didn't answer my questions. Who are you and how did you know my last name?" he growled.

"My name is Sebastian Amal. As for your name, it wasn't hard to find out. Everyone knows you, Tyler. You're quite the popular guy in this town."

He snorted. "I don't care about anyone else here but Jeremy."

I nodded, my smile turning wicked. "And that's the subject I was referring to earlier."

"You better stay away from Jeremy! He's mine! The wolf has also declared him so!" he snarled.

"Tsk, tsk. Tyler I don't know if you're not well informed or you're just simply stupid but Jeremy is not really yours."

He muscle ticked in his jaw. "What are you talking about? Of course he is! Anyway Jeremy loves me, he's told me many times before!"

My face turned serious. "That maybe so but that's not enough for a claim. I see you're just as not well informed as you are stupid."

He lunged at me but I got out of the way easily. He kept lunging at me and I kept dodging just as easily. His aggressiveness was annoying me so I grabbed him by the throat as he was lunging again and slammed him against a tree, nearly breaking the bark of the tree. He cried out in pain when the rough bark hit his back but it sounded like music to my ears.

"Now that I have your attention again you worthless piece of shit, I'll stop being so fucking nice and tell you what I'm here for! Jeremy. In all my 637 years as a wolf I've never seen a boy as beautiful as him."

"He's not your mate! He will never respond to your feelings, asshole!" he spat out, struggling against my grip.

I punched him hard in the stomach and knocked the air right out of him. "Who says he won't? I've never believed in that wolf mating legends."

I let him go and he slid onto the ground, coughing and clutching at his stomach. He glared up at me. "You soon will."

I smirked. "Until we meet again."

Tyler:

I blinked once and he was gone. I looked around but I didn't see him or sense him anywhere. I cleared my throat and began to run back to the car.

Note: Don't forget to review and don't start chasing me with knives and everything! There needs to be drama in the story, right? Happy New Year everybody! I'm looking forward to more of your guy's awesome Jyler stories! *two thumbs up*


	12. Not Yet

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 12

Note: Thank you Vesuvious for your help on Tyler and of course thank you all for your support I'm really happy! Also thank you emoboy101 for the idea about using Caroline for the help and witch20 for the idea about bringing Bonnie into the story! :D They will help!

P.S. Number of cuss words are in the chapter.

Tyler:

_How could I be so weak? So stupid? That fucker maybe stronger than me for whatever reason but Jeremy is my mate and I will KILL ANYONE who gets in our happiness! _It felt like my blood was on fire as I drove to the Gilbert residence. I parked a block away and ran over to the house. I didn't sense him. Instead of knocking on the door, I climbed up the tree near Jeremy's window. I looked inside and saw he was sitting on his bed, staring down at his cell he clutched desperately in his hands. I mentally let out a sigh of big relief that the asshole had not come over. I tapped on his window and he jumped. He glanced over and his eyes widened. He stood up and ran over to open the window.

"Tyler-

He cut off when I slid inside and clutched him in protectiveness. I breathed in his scent and I relaxed somewhat. Jeremy hugged me hard a few seconds later, after shaking the confusion and surprise away.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, a little fear in his voice. "You're not hurt are you?"

I avoided the second question so I wouldn't get him concerned but I was sure the marks the asshole gave me were almost or had healed.

I kept silent for a moment, wondering how much I should tell him…but then he's my mate and I don't want to lie to him especially since he was the situation.

I pulled back and listened to see if anyone heard something from Jeremy's room. I heard Elena and Jenna giggling over something on the T.V. I returned my attention back on Jeremy and I led him over to the bed and we sat down. I looked at him with a soft but serious expression. "The wolf is Sebastian. The guy you mentioned was staring at you at the grill."

He didn't look too surprised at the fact. He nodded, thinking about this. "What is he doing here in Mystic Falls?"

I felt my anger starting to rise again when I remember the happening in the woods but I kept my cool, not wanting to accidently hurt Jeremy. I told him straight forward, "For you."

His mouth dropped open.

I growled, narrowing my eyes at the memory. "It seems he's taken quite a liking to you and he plans to take you away from me."

The only noise heard for a long time after that was the sound of our breathing and the T.V. from downstairs.

Jeremy:

I was afraid. Not for me but for Tyler. I can see he wants to murder the guy which will most likely result in a violent fight. One of them would have to get seriously hurt. I didn't want to think of the other worse option. Even thinking about it made my heart want to break into pieces.

I broke the silence. "Well I'm your mate he can't do anything to change my feelings for you."

"Yeah I told him that. He doesn't believe."

I sighed. "Maybe I should talk to him."

"I should smack you just for thinking that!"

"I know it's crazy but if he hears how much I love you, he'll understand."

Tyler shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Jeremy, you weren't there to see the whole thing. He's obsessed. If you go to him, even if I come with you, he'll just take you away even if he manages to listen."

He sounded sure of himself but there had to be another way to stop Sebastian without Tyler getting hurt.

_Bonnie. _I frowned. _No…it would be awkward and plus she can't know about Tyler. _Even though it risked so much for Tyler and our relationship, the idea kept swirling in my head. I then realized I haven't told Tyler about the Salvatore brothers or Bonnie. I glanced over at Tyler who was staring at me like if he was waiting for me to say something.

"Tell me."

_I wonder if he knows me better than I know myself. _I hesitated. "I need to tell you something that I forgot to tell you about."

He nodded. I continued, "Caroline…is not the only vampire in town."

He froze. "What?"

"It's true."

"Who else?" he asked shocked.

"Stefan and his brother Damon."

I waited while he processed the information.

"So that's why Stefan was so good at football." He mumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Pretty much."

He nodded and looked at me. "Thanks for telling me."

"Of course but…one more thing I also need to tell you."

"Mmh?"

"Bonnie is a witch."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

I told him the whole story and also told him about my crush on Bonnie before we met up in the woods that night. I felt amused when Tyler frowned in jealousy. I also told him about the idea.

"We are not going to bring Bonnie into this!" he protested.

"But she knows many spells and she could help us clear this situation up!"

"But she will have to know about me! I'm sure she'll want to tell Elena who will tell Stefan and then they are going to want to break us up!"

I winced at that. "But-

I stopped when Tyler's cell started to vibrate. He took it out. "Caroline."

I gasped and motioned for him to give me the cell. He did and he watched as I answered.

"Caroline I'm glad you called!" I said.

"Jeremy? Where's Tyler? Is he okay?"

"He's…well he's fine. Listen a problem came up-

Tyler took the phone from my hands. "Not Caroline either."

"That's rude! Give it!" I said reaching for it but he kept it out from my reach. I tried tickling him but even then he was strong enough to keep it out of my reach. _Time for distract measures. _This next move worked on my parents (most of the time anyway) and even on Elena. I got off Tyler and placed on a good sad face. In a soft defeated tone I said, "Fine. You win." With that, I left for the bathroom and closed the door, locking it softly behind me. _3…2…1…_

"Jeremy, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make you sad. I just…don't think it's a good idea to involve anyone else."

"You don't trust me." I said in the same sad tone.

"That's not true! I trust you as much as I love you! But…" he trailed off and sighed.

_3…2…1…_

"Alright. If it makes you happy,…we will get help."

I unlocked the door and kissed him. "Thank you, baby."

I swiped the phone from his hands and saw that Caroline's call was still on line.

"Caroline?" I asked.

"No need to explain anything. I heard the wholeeeeee thing!" she giggled. "You two remind me of Bella and Edward!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Tyler mumbled unappreciated, going over to my bed and lying down.

"Thanks Caroline even though I don't know who those two are, but anyway-

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO BELLA AND EDWARD ARE? We are defiantly going to hang out and do some reading!"

"Caroline focus!" I said. I paused and listened for any sound of footsteps coming up. When I heard laughing from downstairs I looked over at Tyler.

"Sorry, sorry! Okay, what was the problem you were referring to earlier?"

I didn't hear what Caroline was saying. I was too busy staring at the exposed skin of Tyler's stomach when he raised his hands up to cross them behind his head. He was looking out the window at something.

"Jeremy did you hear what I said?"

My gaze slid to the exposed flesh and on upwards until it reached his face. The rays of the moon were illuminating the color of his eyes. He suddenly looked more like an angel than a wolf.

"Jeremy I know you're there! You better say something now! Matt is waiting for me in the living room!"

Tyler turned his head and our eyes met. Tyler must have seen something on my face because he smirked and asked, "See something you like?"

"I'm giving you on the count of three or I'm hanging up!" Caroline shouted in the phone making me jerk the cell away from my ear. _Ow. _

I looked away from Tyler, blushing. "S-sorry, what were you saying?"

There was a pause on the other sigh. "What are you two doing—no never mind it's none of my business! So are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"

I let out a deep breath and I heard Tyler chuckle. I didn't want to glare over at him, knowing he would still be in the same delicious position he was a moment ago.

"Yeah…listen-

"You owe me." I heard him say. I blushed again.

"So…yesterday there was this guy at the grill who was staring at me-

"Oh my! So Tyler is the problem then! You know, Matt and I have the same problem but it's only natural to be jealous in a relationship when another person checks out your loved one-

"No, Caroline! Tyler is not the problem!"

"Oh, mybad then. Continue."

I sighed. "I went to the bathroom after a game of pool with Tyler and the guy and I met up. He was really weird and asked me for my name and I was stupid enough to give it to him but that's not the point. Anyway Tyler found out he was a wolf and he met up in the woods. To make the details short, the guy, whose name is Sebastian by the way, now wants me."

I had said everything in almost a rush.

"Wants you? Like…wants you wants you?"

"What other kind of wanting is there?"

"So you want me to kick the guy's ass out of Mystic Falls?"

"No I don't want anybody fighting him! I told you all this because I wanted to ask you if you agree that Bonnie should help in the situation. Like do some kind of spell to like make him go away or something. Erase his memory!"

"How mean! You want Bonnie's help but not mine?"

I paused and rolled my eyes. "Don't say it like that, Carol. I was thinking about getting Bonnie to help because she can do things to people without actually having to go up to them…at least some of the spells do."

Pause. "That's true…but you're still mean. Kidding. So my advice on Bonnie…" She made a sound that told me she was thinking.

After a moment she said, "It's not a bad idea but I would be careful because she can tell Elena who will tell Stefan then they will break you two up."

"Those words sound familiar." I heard Tyler say. I glanced over and stuck out my tongue at him childishly.

"Alright, Caroline thank you." I said sincerely.

"Any time…well try not to let it be too early in the morning."

I chuckled. "Okay."

"Okay, anything else?"

"No that's actually the situation right now."

"Alright if you need me to come over or something don't hesitate to tell me."

"I won't, thanks again."

"Alright I'll leave you two to continue your business." She said and giggled before hanging up.

I didn't see Tyler come from the bed and behind me to swipe the cell from my hands and ending the call before wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face in my neck. He breathed in.

I blushed and placed my hands over his on my waist.

"I'll hate when I have to leave you alone tomorrow during classes." He said.

I turned around in his arms and kissed him long and slow. "Me too."

"He could use that opportunity."

"Tyler, he's not going to do anything while I'm at school with a whole bunch of people in one room with me."

"You never know." He said, giving me a knowing look.

I shook my head and kissed him again. I let out a small yelp when he suddenly lifted me and placed me on the bed, crawling on top of me and leaning down for our lips to connect again. After a moment I moaned when I felt his hand go under my shirt. My eyes snapped open when after another moment I felt his hands go down to my jeans. I pulled away and looked at him.

Tyler stared back at me in confusion. "What?"

"Not yet." I said quietly hoping he would not get angry. He stared at me, searching my eyes and face when I said this, probably thinking about my words. Then he gave me an understanding smile and kissed my forehead. "I can wait."

I smiled in relief. "Thank you."

If only I had known that I had pushed our only easiest solution aside.

Note: Don't forget to review! By the way, there are some people who are wanting the detailed sexy time between Jeremy and Tyler. I decided I will go with it, mostly because it's been more than a year that I haven't done something like that and it is indeed the real solution in order to get Sebastian to leave them alone hehe! I don't know exactly when it will be but it will be before the ending so I will give you guys a big warning for those of you who aren't allowed or don't want to read those kinds of things!


	13. Here Goes

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 13

Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT EVERYONE! XOXOXO! :D Thank you so much emoboy101 for giving me the idea about doing a POV for Sebastian! We defiantly need to see what is going on that pretty little head indeed!

Sebastian:

Instead of staying in a hotel like I had planned, I took over the first house I saw in the isolated part of town to keep any kind of suspicion from me to fly around the town. I had killed the elderly couple that had lived here and buried them in the backyard with no hesitation when I sensed no one was near. My acts surprised me. I didn't consider myself a man of violence when I wasn't in my other form even though I was never truly able to control my animal instincts, especially when it was close to full moon. Yes, my wolf side always did end up killing an animal and at least three people when I changed but I always told myself I was different then my other side. I didn't mean to act upon Tyler as I did back in the woods but, like I said before, I wasn't able to truly control my instincts. Over time I came to learn that when I was provoked, I snapped pretty easily. Due to this, I became a bit of a loner, not wanting to stay at one place for a good amount of time or else I would have the risk of meeting someone and becoming friends with them and later end up dead.

_Now I met someone who I don't think I can stay away from even if I wanted to. _Jeremy Gilbert, in my opinion was the most flawless creature I had ever seen. I don't know if what I felt was love but it had to be pretty damn close if I would be willing to give up everything to have him. What I read about the whole mate thing was that the wolf knows he has found his ideal companion for life is by the scent. The scent is supposedly to be the most delicious and intoxicating thing you had ever come across in your life. After, the wolf has the burning desire to keep the other by his side and if anything tried to pull them apart, the intruder would be killed before he even knew what hit him. When I read this, I couldn't help but feel disappointed by the fact that Jeremy's scent wasn't the most delicious and intoxicating thing I had ever come across in my life. It wasn't horrible at all but that was not the first thing I noticed from this boy. It was his eyes.

I let out a growl and stood up from the couch. I went up to the window and opened the curtains, letting the moon light inside. I looked up at it. _And I don't care if that's enough or not, he will be mine. _

Jeremy:

It was probably my hardest challenge yet to get Tyler to go back home when it got late.

"But what if he comes back?" he insisted.

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

I sighed. "I don't but…sometimes you just have trust that things will end up well."

He had a thought argument in his mind for a moment. "That's true, I guess."

After another hour had passed with more convincing and a little making out, Tyler kissed me one last time before leaving through the window. I watched below as he paused to check his surroundings for anything evil before he disappeared into the darkness. I then closed the window and locked it before pulling the curtains shut.

I then took a quick shower, went downstairs for some cereal, and brushed my teeth before going to bed. We had decided that I would be the one to go up to Bonnie and hope she would understand Tyler secret and the problem we were now facing. More important, I hope she would agree not to tell Elena.

Tyler:

I stared up at my bedroom ceiling, thinking. _I don't want Bonnie to fully do my job. I agreed to let Caroline and Bonnie help but I want at least the final blow to be mine. _

Jeremy:

I didn't get good sleep that night but when my alarm clock woke me up, I didn't feel tried and pull the sheet over my head to go back to sleep only to hear Elena's threats like every other day. No, this was an important day that could mean life or death for people in this town. Especially the life of the one I loved with my heart and soul. So instead I quickly jumped up and got ready for school. I changed into jeans and a random black t-shirt and placed on my socks and shoes before going downstairs for breakfast.

I opened the door and was about to go down the stairs when I paused when I saw Elena also pause in the middle of the stairs. Her eyes widened in big surprise when she saw me.

"Morning." I said casually and going down the stairs.

"What a surprise...i thought we had the same morning routine of me having to get your butt up from bed."

I shrugged. "Things can change."

She didn't press on the subject while I went into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Jere! I'm also surprise you got up on your own!" Aunt Jenna said with a smile.

I smiled back but it wasn't a truly confident one, I was nervous about the whole Bonnie thing but she was probably our big hope.

I grabbed a bowl and poured some milk and Honey Nut Cheerios in it. I grabbed a spoon and ate, trying to ignore the stares.

When I was done, I placed the bowl in the sink and went upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my bag. I checked my cell and saw the "1 message" on the screen. I checked and it was a text from Tyler informing me he would be there in twenty because he was talking to his mother about something. I spent the time waiting in my room listening softly to music. When I heard Tyler's horn outside, I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs and out the door.

"See you guys later!" I called.

"Alright, be careful!" Aunt Jenna called back.

I closed the door behind me and I got into his car. I kissed him good morning and we were off to school.

"You sure you don't want me with you during the confrontation?" Tyler asked.

"It's not a confrontation, Ty. We need her help."

"Whatever it's called! Are you sure you don't want me to come with?"

"I'm sure. I think it's better if I'm alone."

He didn't seem convinced but he nodded. We arrived at school and we quickly kissed goodbye before going our ways. I got up early in hoping I would find Bonnie here before school started.

I asked almost everyone if they had seen Bonnie. They all said different places but when I went there, no Bonnie.

I was going to give up when I sighed in relief when I saw her come through the entrance and head for the library. I followed her there but with her senses I was only able to keep myself a secret for so long. She glanced back at me and she paused. She looked surprised and uncomfortable and I defiantly knew why. We haven't been talking to each other at all. Not that I didn't want to go up to her and say something but it just really hadn't come to mind to do it since I was happy being with Tyler.

"Hey, Bonnie." I said calmly, giving her a small smile.

She sighed and our eyes met. "Hey."

There was an award silence like I imagined it would be. She broke the silence a second before I was going to.

"You're not here to talk to me about…_that night,_ are you?"

"Oh, no. I'm sorry about that night. I didn't want to make you feel pressured into loving me or something but things have… changed since then."

She raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Do you mind if we talk somewhere else? You're not busy are you?"

She studied me for a moment before shaking her head. "Lead the way."

We still had about half an hour left before school started to we went to a bench where there wasn't people around and we sat there.

"So what is it?" she asked.

_Here goes. _"There are two things I wanted to talk about but I will first start with the most important one which is Tyler."

She frowned. "Tyler…Lockwood?"

I nodded.

"What about him?"

I told her the whole story. Even about the full moons and how I was his mate and was able to, in a way, control him when his wolf side was out. I was surprised she let me get through the Sebastian situation and her expression darkened to the max by the time I was done. _If looks could kill…_

"Jesus! First I have to keep an eye out for Damon and now for two werewolves?"

"Tyler is not the enemy here!" I protested, looking around to check is anybody was near enough to hear.

"He could kill someone, Jeremy so it automatically does!"

"He hasn't killed anybody! I told you I am able to keep him under control!"

"Does your sister know about this?"

A very deep sudden protectiveness came over me. I was glaring at her.

"Elena doesn't need to know! It's none of her business!" I snapped.

I caught her off guard a bit with my sudden aggressiveness but kept her guard. She stood up, facing me. "You're her brother! Of course it's her business!"

I stood up as well. "We're not blood related!"

Her eyes widened then she sighed and ran a hand over her face. "I know but you two have been living together since you were babies so you're still family."

Her tone had softened a great deal and she focused back on me. Her determined face was suddenly back on but she kept her voice soft. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I—we need your help."

She looked away. "Jeremy…" She trailed off, suddenly having a mental argument in her mind.

"I love Tyler, okay?"

A small gasp of shock escaped her and she focused back on me. When she saw I was serious she shook her head in disbelief. "I thought you hated his guts. I mean you two were always at each other's throats."

"I know but that's when I meant earlier when I said things have changed."

She stared at me for a moment. "How much do you love him?"

"More than maybe even I can imagine."

With that she grew completely soft. Even her determined face faded away.

She signed and licked her lips. Her eyes lowered down to the ground in thought for another moment. "If Tyler even so much as comes near someone while-

"He won't. I'll always be there for him during every one of his transitions. We even chose our own isolated spot to spend that time in. You know you can trust me, Bonnie. So I beg you, please help us. Heck, you don't even have to do it for him but…do it for me."

The bell rang a few seconds later after that. She looked towards the students who began to walk towards the entrance. She focused back on me and said. "I'm in and don't worry, Elena doesn't need to know."

With that she smiled at me and walked away.

Note: Don't forget to review! Thankies!


	14. Agreements and Revelations

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 14

Note: First off, beyond trillions and trillions of thank yous to my beta reader and message friend, Vesuvious, and that he took the time on every upload to look over and give me some great editing tips and ideas for the chapter! Without him, my story would not be the same! :D Also thank you guys for your reviewing support because without you guys, I wouldn't have the inspiration to continue on with the story! :D JYLER FOREVER!

Tyler:

I felt bad for keeping my plan a secret from Jeremy. Although, if Bonnie does agree to help I won't have to keep it a secret much longer. I'm sure Jeremy will have a fuss and protest over it but I'm sure if Bonnie does agree to that as well, then we can convince him to agree with it too. This time I literally ran out of my Calculus class and to Jeremy's locker. When he saw me, I was suprised when he smiled.

"She…" I trailed off.

He nodded in a sort of triumphant way.

"And you told her about…" I trailed off and pointed to myself. Again he nodded, his smile never wavering for an instant.

"Wow. I thought she would come find me and kill me in front of everyone."

He chuckled. "Well she didn't take the information nicely, but I don't think she will be hunting you down anytime soon. Really because I told her…about us and how much…" he trailed off and whispered, "…how much I love you."

I smiled. "That's all it took huh?"

"And how Sebastian wanted to ruin things between us." He whispered again.

My smile faded and I sighed. "Over my dead body he will."

I immediately regretted it when I said it. I saw Jeremy's eyes fill with panic at the thought.

I didn't care who saw it, I went up and hugged him. I whispered in his ear, "You don't have to worry about losing me, Jere."

Jeremy was stiff with shock at my sudden affection in public but then he relaxed and hugged me back tightly. I looked to the side and people were indeed looking over at us in surprise. _Fuck you. _

Jeremy:

We then left the building and got into Tyler's car. That's when I got a text message from Bonnie. **Let's meet today? **I replied back. **Sure. Where did you have in mind? **

"Who you texting?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Bonnie. She wants to meet today."

He winced. "That doesn't sound good for me."

I glanced over at him and laid my hand over his. "She won't try to hurt you. She knows I love you."

I saw him relax and his features softened. "I may not trust her, Jeremy, but I know I can trust you. I feel it all the time."

I felt a rush of warmth at his words and I leaned in and kissed them, not caring we were still at school. When we pulled away, I leaned my head against his shoulder, feeling his heat radiate through his clothes. I felt my cell vibrate and I pressed the read button. **Up to you, boss. **

"Sorry, Bonnie, but I'm the only one who he gets to order around." Tyler teased.

I looked up at him with an innocent expression. "Not too much anyway."

"You know there's not a single thing I wouldn't do for you…boss."

I accepted his kiss. "I can say the same thing to you."

We kissed for a long moment.

"Is your mom at home?" I asked Tyler when we pulled away.

"Not for a couple of hours. Why?"

"You're having some extra company today."

Three hours later:

Tyler was glaring at Bonnie. Bonnie was glaring at Tyler. _Oh for god's sake. _I had called Caroline to come join us today. Hopefully she can help if anything is set off between them.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Tyler tore his eyes away from Bonnie and focused on me with confusion and little bit of annoyance. "I thought you didn't want Caroline in this."

I tried not to laugh and went to get the door but Tyler stopped me. "I need to step out for a minute anyway before I suffocate."

When he left the room, I glanced at Bonnie with a "you aren't helping the situation" look. She sighed. "Well he kept glaring at me too!"

"Bonnie we aren't going to get anywhere if we don't get along!"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright, I'm sorry."

Before I could reply, Tyler and Caroline stepped into the room. She hugged Bonnie and me before taking a seat on the couch. "Did I miss anything?"

"No we were actually waiting for you before we began-

Tyler cut me off. "What took you so long? Your friend here wants to kill me!"

Bonnie pointed a finger at him and looked like she wanted to say something but she glanced over at me and leaned against the arm rest of the couch.

"Sorry about that." She mumbled.

It wasn't a total sincere apology but it was something. Tyler looked at her for a moment before nodding. "It's fine."

I glanced over at Caroline to see her reaction. She glanced at me as well and gave me an encouraging smile. I nodded and began, "Well I thank Bonnie and Caroline for coming. I wanted all of us to discuss what we think we should do in order to get rid of Sebastian-

Caroline said, "Sorry to cut you off but when you say "get rid of", you mean like killing him, right?"

I hesitated. Not for the concern about him but for Tyler and the girls. "I would like for that to be a second option but if it's necessary, yes. Look, I don't know what Bonnie can do with her powers but what I was thinking of doing is maybe…have Bonnie do some kind of power that can erase his memory of me so he can leave if he has no real reason to stay."

Bonnie glanced over at Tyler who glanced over at her. They didn't glare but they seem to be sharing a certain thought.

They focused back on me. Bonnie said, "It sounds like a good idea but...it sounds a little too easy, don't you think? How old is this guy anyway?"

"Six hundred and thirty seven." Tyler told her.

Her eyes widened slightly. "That might be a problem because it's hard to work with a powerful mind. I could put pressure on his mind to put him in pain but to make him do something like almost using compulsion, I don't know. I don't think I'm strong enough to do that yet."

There was a long moment of silence to think about what Bonnie had said.

"Mind if I say something?"

We all looked at Tyler know who looked between us with a serious face. His gaze lingered longer on me.

I nodded and we waited for what he said to say.

"I want to kill the son of a bitch, pardon my French."

Caroline tried not to laugh at his cussing while Bonnie stared at him with a serious expression.

I frowned at him. "Tyler…"

He held a hand up at me and gave me an almost pleading look. "Listen to everything first."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay. Continue."

His eyes went back to circulating between the three of us while he spoke.

"As a man and as a wolf, it's my duty to protect the one I love, don't you think? I don't mind you being there to help, but this is my fight. I want you there as a back-up. My plan is to challenge the bastard to a fight during this upcoming full moon and let destiny decide who is truly worthy of Jeremy. So I now ask you guys, are you with me?"

Part of the shocked silence was not only about his words but in how much confidence he held.

Tyler's eyes then fully held mine at the end of his speech to see my reaction. I felt slightly numb. I tore my eyes away from his to look at Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline had turned completely serious and was staring at Tyler, probably thinking of her answer. Bonnie was doing the same thing with occasionally looking at me to decide.

Something deep inside of me though knew that it was a good plan and was probably the only one that would work. Did I think Tyler would win? My mind drifted to Tyler's first full moon. The wolf had been ready to kill Caroline without hesitation. It took an incredible amount of strength to get out of metal chains that were supposed to hold down tons of weight. _Yet they didn't manage to hold him down. _I knew Tyler had a good chance. _And with Bonnie and Caroline at his side, he'd be outnumbered. _Sebastian was only one…maybe two but he'd still have a greater chance of going down. I was brought out of my thoughts when Bonnie spoke.

Tyler:

I begged Jeremy silently with my eyes that he would agree with me when I was finished speaking. As expected, he didn't like my plan. Over the time we have been together, I have learned how to read his emotions whether it was on his face or in his eyes. I watched as he thought things over in his mind. Then, slowly, the emotions in his eyes changed. There were still hints of fear in them but now determination had replaced the anger in his eyes.

"I'm with you." Bonnie said. I turned my focus on her, mostly in surprise at her new tone of voice. Her face reflected her tone, determined like mine was, with a sense of eagerness to see the asshole's death but also with…_trust?_

"You are?" I couldn't help but ask. She looked apologetic. I imagined it was because of her behavior not too long ago. She didn't say anything on that subject but she confirmed to help me.

"I'm totally in as well!" Caroline said, smiling at me.

I gave her a grateful smile back. I then focused back on Jeremy with a little nervous but I kept my face clam. Jeremy was watching me, searching for something in my eyes for a long moment. Then a small smug smile formed on his face. "There's nothing I can do to change your mind, huh?"

I smirked. "Not this time, sorry."

He frowned slightly, thinking. "I'm sure you guys don't want me to help out so…what will I be doing?"

"At home, doing normal teenage stuff."

His mouth dropped open. "You're kidding me right? After all this, you're just going to leave me behind at home?"

Before I could reply he continued, "I'll never leave Bonnie's side I promise!"

I glanced over at the girls for their opinion. Bonnie looked at me and shrugged as if saying "I leave it up to you".

Caroline said, "Well perhaps it would be a good idea to have him with us. You never know what tricks Sebastian could have up his sleeve."

I sighed and closed my eyes, "Fine, just stay with Bonnie the whole time."

"I will."

I couldn't help but smile at the relief and happiness I heard in Jeremy's voice. I love to see him happy.

Awhile later:

Not too long after deciding to let Jere come with us, mother had called to tell me that she would be home in about an hour so we had to speed up things. In the end, we came to an agreement that Bonnie would help by using a spell to make the douchebag weakened during the fight. _Not too much though. I want a good fight. _Caroline would be helping by assisting in the fight with me as a distraction to throw him off even a little. It maybe didn't sound like the most fantastic strategy in the whole world but I know that it was going to make a difference that night. _Not that I couldn't take him down on my own. _It was now time for Bonnie and Caroline to leave.

"Hey, Tyler, I'm sorry for my behavior earlier on. The stress with the whole vampire thing is on me because of Damon but I know I can trust you. Jeremy…told me about how much he loves you and I've known you since Kindergarten." She said smiling while Caroline and Jeremy talked at a distance away.

"Thanks, Bonnie. I'm happy to know that you don't see me as an enemy." I said sincerely. Bonnie gave me a small hug before going over to Jeremy.

Caroline then came up to me and gave me a hug. "Thanks for having us, Tyler."

I nodded. "No problem." I paused, hesitating. I haven't talked to Matt like I use to. Ever since our fight that same night Sara died, it seems our friendship has been getting awkward. I don't know if Caroline explained to him about the night he saw me at her house or not but I wanted to talk to him about it myself but every time I went up to him, all that came out of my mouth was "Hey" before I blanked out and just walked away like a coward.

"How's Matt?" I blurted out.

"He doesn't hate you, if that's what you're thinking. He wants to talk to you but he's thinks you hate him. I've talked to him a couple of times about that but he doesn't seem to get it into his mind that it's not true and he should talk to you but don't worry, I'm sure things will get back to normal again between you two. It just takes time." She explained, giving me a reassuring smile.

I just nodded, not wanting to keep touching upon the subject.

Jeremy:

"Can I talk to you for a moment…alone?" Bonnie asked me when she came over. I looked at her confused but nodded.

Bonnie turned to look over at Tyler. "You don't mind if I take him away from you a moment, do you?"

Caroline looked curious. Tyler looked between Bonnie and I for a few seconds before slowly nodding. He gave her a teasing smile. "Just as long as you bring him back in one piece."

"I will." She said smiling and she grabbed my arm and took me to the farthest room away from them.

"I hope he doesn't listen in-well you could tell him later, anyway." She said, sighing.

"What's this all about?" I asked.

Bonnie suddenly looked a little…embarrassed. She ran a hand through her hair.

"It's going to feel awkward talking about this but I need to tell you about it."

"About what exactly?"

"Well first answer me this, please. Um, have you and Tyler…" she trailed off, hoping that I would finish the rest of the question on my own. It took me a good five seconds to realize it.

"Whoa! Why are you asking me this?" I demanded, blushing.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up but there's an important point I wanted to give you that's behind the question." She replied softly.

After a minute, I calmed down and licked my drying lips. "No."

She looked surprised. "Seriously?"

I looked away, feeling uncomfortable, but managing not to get red again.

"Sorry, sorry! So I did some research the werewolf legends and all that. Something interesting came up that I thought it's important for you…and Tyler to know."

I focused on her again.

She looked embarrassed again. "Well since you and Tyler haven't done anything yet, it seems that Tyler hasn't fully claimed you yet."

I frowned. "What do you mean by "claimed"?"

All of sudden, dirty but sexy images of Tyler and me floated into my mind. Our lips touching hungrily together, our bodies pressed against each other on the bed, Tyler moaning my name between kisses like if he was going to die if he didn't keep touching me. _Nice…wait what was Bonnie talking about? _

When my mind focused back on Bonnie, she was looking down at her nails, patiently waiting for me to come back to reality. She looked up at me, "Ready?"

"Yeah, sorry couldn't help myself."

She shook her head and continued, "According to the sites I saw, when a wolf finds his or her mate, the wolf person has to, well, have intimate touch with the mate. Not only the intimate touching stuff but also…the wolf person has to finish the activity by biting the mate with his actual wolf sharp teeth anywhere on the body. Any…questions?"

Roaming hands, moaning, wet lips, and sweaty bodies. _Must…focus! _My brain took a good moment to process all of this. I also took the time to listen if Caroline and Tyler were still talking together by the door but I didn't hear anything. When I understood everything Bonnie had told me, I nodded slowly.

"So does this biting claim and all have a deadline?"

She thought about it. She shook her head. "No but it did say that…"

She trailed off and she gasped at something that she realized. "Oh my god, Jeremy! You're vulnerable to anybody right now! That's why Sebastian is so determined to have you! He must know that Tyler hasn't fully claimed you yet!"

My eyes widened. "Are you telling me that I have to sleep with Tyler now?"

"Well, I thought you'd be a little happier about the news."

I protested, "I am! But…it sounds more like a solution than something done from the heart."

She placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me in the eye. "I bet Tyler loves you so much more than you think he does, Jere. Don't think of this as a solution because once this happens, no one will ever break you two apart."

I hugged her. She stood tense for a second before she hugged me back.

"I can see why you're my sister's best friend." I whispered.

We then pulled away and walked out of the room and towards the entrance of the mansion. Tyler and Caroline were talking outside and paused when they must have heard us step out into the night.

"You guys done?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie nodded and turned to give me one last hug goodbye before wishing Tyler a goodnight and heading to her car.

"What was that all about?" Caroline asked me.

"She just wanted to give me words of encouragement for the fight." I lied easily.

I don't know if she believed me or not but she nodded. I could tell Tyler didn't but he thought I would tell him later. Caroline then left a moment later in her car and we were left alone. Tyler focused on me and his gaze caused me to shiver, but not from the cold. I remembered Bonnie's words, but it sounded easier said than done. I then decided not to tell Tyler about the biting and…just let things take their course. I had a feeling everything would come naturally when the time came. I smiled shyly at him.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

He studied me a moment before nodding. "I'll go get the keys."

I took in a deep breath and let it out when Tyler went inside. _Calm down. Things will just be earlier than I planned, that's all…with the new twist of biting but it's no big deal. _I let my thoughts drift and I wondered how it would feel when Tyler's sharp teeth pierced my body. Painful? Pleasurable? Both? _One thing for sure it has to feel better than when Katherine nearly tore my throat out. _

Tyler came through the door again and closed and locking it before going over to the driver's side. He opened the car and we went inside. Tyler turned on the engine and we were on our way to my house. He reached over and took my hand in his and kissed it. I swallowed hard. I hated the feeling a little bit about feeling so nervous. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Tyler was also glancing at me the same way. I knew he was waiting for me to tell him what Bonnie had actually told me.

When Tyler stopped the car in the driveway of my house, the nervous feeling couldn't seem to leave no matter how hard I tried to calm down. I glanced over at Tyler who was watching me.

"So what did Bonnie tell you?" he asked very curious.

I didn't want to tell him because our first time would feel…almost forced so Sebastian could leave. Though Bonnie didn't mention it would be a total guarantee that he would leave Mystic Falls. Besides, Tyler would be fighting Sebastian no matter what.

I reached out and gently touched the side of his face.

"Trust me." I said.

He smiled softly. "I do with my life."

I smiled back at him. My gaze couldn't help but slide down to his chest. _That t-shirt fits…quite well on him. _The sleeves of the shirt covered less than half his upper arm, showing off his perfect biceps. My gaze went over to the front of his shirt which gave me a good view of his collar bone. I swallowed hard.

"Jeremy."

My eyes jerked up to his when I heard the barely controlled lust in his voice.

"Yes?"

"Touch me."

Note: Things will start to heat up in the next chapter but I will give you guys the warning at the beginning! Also don't forget to review! Thank you!


	15. Encounter

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 15

Note: Thankies to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Wish people like you guys went to my school! Also thank you Vesuvious friend for your help again! *happy face* So the kissing and touching stuff will continue right after this note so if you guys don't like to read to read that stuff, then don't read it until you see the note that tells you where to start. What about the real sexy time part? Maybe next chapter…but I'm not sure I'm thinking about it hehe!

Jeremy:

_Don't have to tell me twice._ I leaned forward and hungrily captured his lips with mine. Tyler wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. I opened my mouth to invite his tongue into my mouth and he gladly took it without hesitation. I moaned into his mouth. I shivered when his hand slid under my shirt and calloused fingers touched the skin there. We pulled away for air and I went this time for the side of his throat and open-mouth kissed the skin there. I smiled into his skin, amused and satisfied that Tyler had started to literally growl deep in his throat at the pleasure, his hold on me tightening like if he thought I would suddenly disappear. After focusing my attention on his neck for a moment, I trailed my lips down along his skin until I reached his collar bones. I placed soft kisses on there before wetting it with my tongue and blowing air softly onto his skin.

"Jere, you're killing me."

I smirked up at him through my lashes. I pulled away and went up to kiss his lips again. Tyler then mistook how far I wanted to go and I felt his hand slide down my lower back and down to my belt. _Whoa! _I quickly pulled away and grabbed his wrist. His eyes held mine in surprise. We were both panting like mad. His lips were deliciously swollen and that distracted me for a moment.

**Note: Start here.**

When I focused my eyes back on him again, he gave me an understanding look and nodded. I swore I saw disappointment in his eyes but it was too quick to be sure.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm not pressuring you into anything." He reassured gently, reaching up with his other hand to caress my cheek with his thumb.

Instead of responding, I let his wrist go and just stared at him. Even in the dim light, I was able to see his features. He was so gorgeous. But the part of him that got me distracted now was his eyes. They seemed to glow in the soft moonlight.

"So beautiful." I heard myself whisper, mesmerized. Tyler smiled and gave me a long kiss before wrapping his arms around me in a hug and pulling me close again. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and breathed in deeply.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He mumbled against my skin.

I smiled. "I ask myself the same thing every night but whatever it is, I'm glad I did it."

We stayed in each other's arms for a while until I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket.

I sighed. Tyler let me pull away to check who it was. _Ugh, it's Elena. _Tyler laughed when he saw my annoyed expression.

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow in the morning." He reassured.

I pouted, not wanting to leave. He pulled my head to him and we kissed. Five minutes passed.

"Unfortunately I have to go before she looks out the window and starts coming outside yelling. Trust me, she will." I said.

"Then you better go before she wakes up the town then." He teased.

I smiled at him and gave him one last deep kiss before getting out of the car but before I closed it I said, "Later, I promise."

I winked at him, closed the door and walked to the house._._

Tyler:

I watched, dazed, as Jeremy walked towards his house and opened the door, giving me a wave of goodbye before closing it. _Wait, did he say "later, I promise" as in…later we would see each other again or…? _My heart skipped a beat at the thought. One thing I was for certain, his kisses, as well as his love, were to do die for. I cleared my throat and placed the car into drive before heading back home, not imagining there were angry eyes that had that watched the whole thing.

Sebastian:

_That should have been me the little one had been kissing not the pathetic excuse for a mutt. _I growled angrily._ Time to make a move._

Jeremy:

I took a quick shower and had changed into a t shirt and sweats. I ruffled through my backpack to find my homework when I heard the doorbell ring. _Tyler? No, he probably wouldn't knock on the door. _I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it slightly to hear who it was.

"I'll get it!" I heard Elena call from downstairs to our aunt before running over to open the door.

I heard the door open and there was a pause before I heard Elena say, "May I help you, sir?"

"Good evening, Miss. I'm sorry to disturb you at these hours." I heard a male voice say. _Not Tyler. _I closed the door and walked back my bag to look for my unfinished work. I found the papers and walked over to my desk to start when I heard Elena call for me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yes?"

"Someone wants to talk to you! He says he's your friend!"

_Say what? _I opened the door all the way and stepped into the hall and looked over the railing to see who it was. Every fiber of my being froze when I did. Sebastian was now standing at the door with a smile that was clearly predatory in my eyes. _Fuck. What do I do? _

"Jeremy, you called me and told me to come over tonight, remember?" he asked slowly with an evil glint in his eye that told me "if you don't invite me in, I'll kill everyone in this house." And I believed him. I quickly placed on the most genuine smile I could and replied, "Yeah, sorry, I almost forgot. Let him in, Elena, he's...fine."

She raised an eyebrow at me but let Sebastian in. She looked him over with a suspicious look, wondering if she had ever seen him anywhere in town before.

"Who's at the door, Elena?" Aunt Jenna asked, coming from the kitchen. "Oh my!"

It wasn't a panicked "oh my" in this case, it was an "oh my" a woman gives when she sees a very handsome man.

_You wouldn't like him if you only knew what was behind that face you see. _

"Good evening, I'm Sebastian. I came to see Jeremy. Are you his mother?" he asked, giving his charming smile. Aunt Jenna unfortunately fell for that smile and she smiled back at him shyly. "No, I'm actually his aunt and guardian."

"It's a pleasure." He said, kissing her hand. I felt my hands clench into fists.

"Well you've met them so come upstairs with me!" I said as calmly as possible. I know it was like almost getting down on my knees and begging for him to take me away but the situation didn't involve them and it was better than him being with my family and fill my family with his lies.

He excused himself and came up the stairs. I saw Elena was staring at him with an expression that clearly told me she didn't like him at all.

I tried to relax as he followed me into my room. I didn't completely close the door when we entered the room. _Easy. Don't let him know you're scared. _I wasn't convincing myself too much with that but I had to think positive.

I turned and faced him. "What do you want?"

He smirked, amused. "It's funny how you look so calm while your heart is beating wildly because of my presence."

"You didn't answer my question."

He circled me slowly and stopped right behind me. "So tell me, little one, what does he have that I don't?"

"My heart."

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "And what does it take to steal it from him?"

I stepped away and turned to face him, glaring. "You can't. Nothing you can do or say can make me forget Tyler so stop wasting your time and leave."

"Feisty one…I like that."

I said nothing.

Too quickly for me to react, I was in his arms.

I gasped in shock and began to struggle but his grip was like iron.

"Let go of me!" I growled fiercely while on the inside, I felt terrified of what he would do now.

He was smirking while his eyes sparked with a mischievous little winkle. "I'll make a deal with you, little one. Give me a kiss and I'll leave."

_He can't be serious! _"Fuck you!"

He reached out and grabbed hold of my chin, sliding his thumb over my bottom lip. "Such temptation to steal one from you, little one, but I have to go take care of some things."

He leaned forward and I jerked my face to the side, thinking he decided to go for the kiss. Instead I heard him breathe in deeply. He made a low growling sound, content with the way I smelled. Then he let me go and I quickly backed as far as I could from him. I saw him opening the door and paused, looking over his shoulder.

"Just remember one thing, Jeremy; I always get what I want."

With that he walked out of my room and closed the door behind him. I stood there for a few seconds, trying to calm my frantic heart before going over to the door and opening it. I stepped out into the hall and looked over the rail.

"You're leaving already?" Aunt Jenna asked surprised.

He gave her his charming smile. "Unfortunately I have some things to do but it was a pleasure to meet you."

He kissed her hand and let himself out the door with a brief smirking glance in my direction.

Jenna went over to the open door and looked through it. "Well he was in a hurry."

She closed the door and locked it before heading back to the kitchen but she paused when she saw me.

"Why did he leave?" she asked curious.

"Because I'm tried." I lied. "So I'm going to bed. Night, Aunt Jenna."

Before she could ask any more questions, I went back into my room and closed the door, locking it behind me. I let out a long sigh and ran a hand through my hair, wondering if I should tell Tyler about this. _I probably shouldn't. He'll get more paranoid and protective than necessary and the news will just upset him. _I was pulled out of my thoughts when the cell vibrated. I went over to my desk and checked it. It was a text message from Tyler. **Going to bed now. Love you. **I smiled and replied back. _Goodnight. Love you too. _I plugged the cell phone to charge for the night before heading for bed. I stayed up tossing and turning for a good time that night, still shaky from the encounter from Sebastian. I hoped things would get better soon.

Note: Don't forget to review! :D Thank you!


	16. Memories

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 16

Note: Nick, I cannot express my gratitude in words for your help! The chapter would not be the same without you, dude! And thank you guys so much for your reviews everybody! Your guys keep inspiring me to continue! :D No sexy time until next chapter because then this would be a very long read hehe!

The next morning, Jeremy was harshly woken up by Elena's hair dryer running loudly in the bathroom. Groaning, he covered his head with a pillow, wanting to go back to sleep. Glancing at the clock through the edge of the pillow, he saw it was five fifteen in the morning. What was she doing up so early? Jeremy wondered in glared at the door and got out of bed, walking over to it. He knocked firmly.

"It's five fifteen, in case you don't know how to read time!" he yelled.

The hair dryer stopped. The door opened and she stood there, changed and looking almost ready to go.

"I can read time, thank you very much. I had to get up early because Caroline wanted to get together with me and Bonnie before school to eat together, you know? Girl time."

"Well I'm trying to sleep!"

"Waking up early once in a while isn't going to kill you, Jere." She said, shaking her head before going back to her hair dryer.

Jeremy glared at her fiercely for moment before he closed the door to minimize the noise. He ran a hand over his face and decided to just start the day, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. While changing, his stomach growled. After changing, he headed downstairs for breakfast. His aunt was already making blueberry pancakes on the stove.

"Good morning." Jeremy greeted to her.

She glanced at her nephew, smiling. "Good morning, Jere. Why are you up—oh."

"Yup. Times like these when I wish Elena was a boy."

She laughed. "That's us girls."

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, can you please set the plates and cups on the table?"

"Sure."

Jeremy got the utensils, along with the orange juice, honey, and butter.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem. Anything else?"

"No you're fine. You're here first so these two will be yours."

Jeremy's aunt served him a blueberry pancake and he began to eat, his drifting off to think of Tyler.

"Good morning."

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" Jenna asked her niece.

"Still mad at me for waking you up this morning?" she asked Jeremy when she sat down across from him.

He gave his sister a half fake smile. "Of course not."

There was a moment of silence between them. Jeremy felt his sister's eyes on him. He tried to ignore it but she didn't look away while she ate.

"What?" the younger sibling asked irritated.

"You are spending a lot of time with Tyler." It wasn't a question.

He froze but kept my face calm and just shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, it's weird because the last time I remember, you two hated each other so I'm very confused."

"People can change now mind your own business." Jeremy stood up and placed his dishes in the sink. "Thanks for breakfast, Aunt Jenna."

He went upstairs to brush his teeth. After, he checked his cell and saw he had a message from Tyler. He smiled. "On my way." It had sent it ten minutes ago. Jeremy pressed the "end" button and checked the time. It was six forty. Tyler would arrive for him soon.

About ten minutes later, Tyler arrived outside. Jeremy swung his backpack over his shoulder and went out the door and down the stairs.

"See you guys later!" he called.

"When you get back we are having a good talk!" Jenna warned from the kitchen. Wouldn't want to miss that, Jeremy thought.

Once inside the car, Jeremy leaned over to kiss Tyler good morning and let it go on longer than usual morning kisses did. Before pulling away, Jeremy took Tyler's bottom lip and nibbled on it and leaned away with a smug smile.

"Damn. Someone woke up feeling extra good today." Tyler whispered, licking his lips.

Well, Jeremy always had such energy when he was around Tyler. Just today, he was more excited than usual in hoping Tyler would finally claim him today.

When the boys arrived at school, Tyler glanced over at Jeremy and asked, "Want to go for a swim at the lake after school?"

"Isn't the water cold?"

"Not during these days."

Jeremy was a little disappointed. If he said yes then there probably wouldn't be anything too intimate going on there without the risk of getting caught by someone. But then it didn't matter if it didn't happen that day. Tyler would still end up fighting.

"And see you with nothing but shorts on? Alright I'll sacrifice." Jeremy said with a fake sad pout.

"Perv." Tyler joked.

"You know you love it."

Moments later, they entered the school and got their books when the bell rang. They said their goodbyes to each other. Tyler looked around to check if anybody was looking before giving Jeremy a smack on the ass when he had turned around to head for class. Tyler walked away, smirking widely to himself but not before hearing the surprised gasp from his mate.

Everyone was happy it was Friday. As soon as the bell rang, most of the school was gone in ten minutes. Jeremy placed all his books away in his locker, relieved his teachers hadn't left any homework for Monday. He now waited for Tyler to arrive. He leaned against the lockers and waited for him. A couple of minutes later, he arrived looking apologetic.

"Coach yelled at me again but whatever, he's not going to ruin the day for me."

Tyler placed his books in his locker before taking my hand in his. Jeremy looked at him, surprised at his action and looked around to see who was watching. I turned back when Tyler gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

They arrived at the lake twenty minutes later. Tyler parked his car on the grass and turned off the engine.

"I don't have my swim trunks with me." Jeremy said.

"I know. I told you at school so that's why I brought two with me."

"But…your shorts are, well, short on me—oh."

Tyler gave him a knowing look.

"Perv."

"You know you love it." He mocked Jeremy.

The younger boy stuck his tongue out at him. Tyler gaze went down to his mouth when he did that and lingered there before raising his eyes back to Jeremy.

"Do that again and things might happen." The older boy warned with a mischievous smile. Jeremy held his eye and was so tempted to do it again but he didn't want their first time to end up in his car.

The boys got out of the car and without Tyler bothering to lock it; Tyler went over to take Jeremy's hand before walking down to the lake.

They stood in front of the lake, taking everything in. The sun was shining over the lake, making it sparkle like diamonds. The air smelled of oak from the forest behind us. Jeremy glanced over at Tyler who was looking at the lake…yet, not really looking at it. His eyes told he was deep in thought. His expression was calm and peaceful, making Jeremy know the memory was probably the same. The younger boy grew extremely curious about what his lover was thinking about to make him this way. Out of these few months they have been together, he has never once seen this expression on Tyler's face. He then realized maybe he still had things to learn about him.

Not sure if he should pull Tyler out of his memory, he waited patiently, watching carefully all the small emotions that crossed his face.

After a long moment, Tyler blinked in surprise and glanced over at his mate with a little embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to space out on you."

Jeremy shook my head. "Don't apologize. It was fascinating watching you. Can you…"

Tyler knew what his mate was going to ask and he nodded, "After the swim." He paused when he realized something. "And I forgot the shorts. That was very stupid of me…I'll be right back."

"Wait, we are going to change here? Out in the open?"

The oldest shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well, someone can see us!"

"Then they'll get a good show."

Jeremy watched, amused, as Tyler walked to the car to get the swim shorts. Jeremy turned back to the lake.

"Nice view, isn't it?"

Jeremy gasped and moved away when he heard Sebastian right next to him.

And there he was, looking out into the water. Then he turned and looked over at him, smirking.

"I regret showing up now though. In a moment, I could have seen a much better view." Sebastian said slowly, his gaze sliding down the younger boy's body with desire.

Jeremy's face heated but he glared at him. Before he could say anything, Tyler returned.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Tyler snarled at Sebastian, starting to walk right up to the enemy in aggression. Jeremy ran up to him and grabbed a hold of his partner's arm to stop him.

"Don't, Ty! Not now!" he begged.

Tyler did stop and he glanced over at him for a second before focusing back on Sebastian. "You don't talk to Jeremy! If you have something to say, you say it to me!"

Sebastian titled his head to the side in thought as he watched Tyler, his face serious but his eyes with amusement. He didn't say anything.

Tyler's eyes held a murderous fire in them. "Fine, now that you're here it's a good time to tell you that I challenge you on full moon. A fight to the death for Jeremy."

Sebastian didn't say anything for a long moment. He looked over at Jeremy and smirked before looking back at Tyler. "Feeling that lucky, huh?"

The older werewolf then began to walk away and without a glance back at the other two boys he said, "Who knew you'd give him up this easily?"

Tyler growled deep in his throat at that and Jeremy tightened his hold on his partner's arm.

Tyler relaxed a little when Sebastian was out of sight. Jeremy stood in front of him and held his face in his hands. "I believe in you, you know that right?"

Tyler reached out and held the side of his mate's face. Slowly his tension and anger faded all together and he pulled Jeremy into a hug, burying his face at the crock of his neck and kissing the skin there. "I love you."

Tyler felt Jeremy's heart beat quicken at his words. "I love you too, Ty."

After a long moment, Tyler pulled back and smiled. "Still up for the swim?"

Jeremy was glad that his lover wants to forget the encounter. He nodded and they quietly changed into their swim trunks. Feeling at peace with Tyler at his side, Jeremy made the wild move and ran towards the lake and jump into it, not caring about how the water felt first. The water was warm against the younger boy's skin and when he came back up, he motioned for Tyler to jump in.

"It's awesome!" he yelled.

Tyler laid his clothes to the side and jumped in as well. The boys swam for a good two hours before they got out when the sun began to set. Tyler ran at werewolf speed to get the towels and they changed back into their normal clothes.

By now, Sebastian was completely out of mind. In Tyler's head, he had brought him here to share more about himself to his mate. There were still some things Jeremy didn't know about him and Tyler wasn't going to hold anything back no matter how girly he seemed for sharing deep personal stuff. Tyler never liked to talk about his father. Not even to Jeremy. It wasn't because he didn't want to but because he didn't feel like he needed to. His father was gone and Tyler couldn't do anything to bring him back…not that he wanted to. His parents and he were never really religious. They believed in God but they never talked about him or went to church. After his father died, Tyler sometimes wondered how his soul was judged but it didn't matter to him anymore.

When he was done changing, Tyler sat down on the grass and looked up at Jeremy. He motioned for him to sit down beside him. When he did, Tyler went over and wrapped his around him. The young boy's skin was cold from the dropping temperature but with the older boy's supernatural body temperature, his mate would be warm in a few minutes.

Tyler stayed silent for a moment, thinking things through once more about he was going to say. His eyes focused on the lake and he felt Jeremy laid his head on his shoulder, patiently waiting for him to start.

"This lake means so much to me." Tyler began in a quiet voice. Jeremy raised his eyes to look up at his partner.

"My father brought me to this lake one day when I was seven. My mother came with us too, I remember. She convinced him to take a day off from work so my father and I could swim together and we all could and have a picnic after. I also remember my father was…nice back then. He didn't call me names in front of other people or hit me when he felt I was getting off track in something."

Tyler stopped and took in a deep breath, remembering something painful. Jeremy took his soul mate's hand into his and held it in his, caressing it with his thumb gently. He did not say anything, wanting for Tyler to take his time and only say what he felt comfortable telling him.

Tyler closed his eyes and continued. "A year later, he changed. He became a cruel, selfish father who wanted his son to be just the same. He pushed me into doing football and he got strict with the grades and yelled at me when I got anything below an "A" on a test or class. He would hit me when he got drunk or when we would lose a game." He paused and opened his eyes, looking down at his mate. "That's when I decided it was best to do what he told me and "man up". He was always saying that to me when I cried during his abuse. He would also call me names like "useless" and "stupid". Still did even as I grew older."

"What about your mother? Didn't she see what was happening?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"Yes but she wasn't much help. She got him to stop during his drunken abuses but she never threatened him to call child services or something. Unfortunately, she was drunk most of the time."

Jeremy then understood why Tyler was the way he was ever since he first saw him in Elementary. By what he told him about his father, Tyler had followed in his father's footsteps. Jeremy felt tears spring into his eyes. His own father came back to him. He regretted the times he was an idiot to him. He was a good kid but like all kids, they had their bad times too. If only he could turn back time…but then who knows how things would come to be with Tyler. Stay enemies? Or be like they are now? Would his parents have accepted his relationship? Jeremy was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize a tear was going down his face until Tyler wiped it away.

"Do you miss him?" Jeremy whispered.

Tyler hesitated. "Am I a bad son if I say no?"

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh at Tyler's expression when he asked that. "No. Not after all the things he did to you. I would probably feel the same way."

Tyler pulled Jeremy closer. "Alright I do miss him but…I miss the father that took me to this lake that one day. The father that didn't force his eight year old son to learn that the world didn't have a Santa Clause and it was just a world where it was all about business, money, and reputation."

Jeremy's heart ached to take Tyler's pain away. The older boy saw his mate's hurt expression and leaned down to kiss him softly. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Jeremy's. "But that's over now and I have you. You are all that matters to me."

Later, to return the favor, Jeremy told Tyler about Anna. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to talk about her now. He still missed her but he loved Tyler. But even though he's moved on, he wished she was in a better place.

Note: Alright friends, send me your thoughts pretty please! I accept any tips that might help me with future chapters/stories :D but remember there is a difference between helping and just criticizing! Thankies! And sorry for taking a little long to update this. There's a lot of drama in my life right now that I hope will get better soon.


	17. Candles

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 17

Note: Thank you guys for your amazing reviews! I was so happy you guys liked the chapter! Thank you so so much Nick for saving me for like the millionth time hehe! And thank you to Mana-McC for letting me use her idea for the claiming! Sexy time ahead! Don't read this chapter if you don't like that stuff!

It was almost eight when the boys agreed it was time to leave. Jeremy was happy that Tyler trusted him with the secret about how horrible his father treated him. A chilly wind swept through the two boys, making the younger one shiver, and Tyler wrap his arms around him to keep him warm. Once inside the car, Tyler got the engine running so they could get some heat. Not that the older boy needed it. The whole drive to Jeremy's house was silent. Thankfully, it wasn't an awkward one. Though the younger boy did notice that Tyler had been glancing at him from the corner of his eye every few seconds for some reason.

When they arrived, the boys saw the lights were off inside the house.

"Your aunt and Alaric are home." Tyler said after a few seconds and made a face of disgust. "Doing stuff."

"Scary." Jeremy commented, laughing. "Wait, so you can tell that they're inside?"

"It's one of my new talents."

Jeremy was interested. "What else can you do?"

"The ones that you know of already are that I'm faster and I have a way better sense of smell."

"Good thing I shower every day, right?" Jeremy teased.

Tyler smirked. "You never smell bad to me."

We stared at each other in silence for a moment. Jeremy's eyes took in Tyler's face. He took in the other's grey eyes that looked like they were glowing in the dark, which they probably were. Jeremy then slid his gaze down to the curve of his cheekbones and down to his lips.

Jeremy's eyes rose when he saw Tyler was leaning in towards him. Tyler stopped until their lips were barely touching. The older boy then waited for Jeremy to close in the distance. The boys were so close together, Jeremy was able to smell Tyler's cologne. The younger boy's eyes got heavy and he finally closed in the distance. The younger boy moaned when he opened his mouth for their tongues to touch. He tangled his fingers in the other's hair while Tyler's hand slid under his shirt. Jeremy lost himself too much for a moment, he bit down too hard on Tyler's lip causing the older boy to jump slightly in his seat in pain and surprise. Jeremy gasped and pulled away. "Sorry!"

Tyler licked his bottom lip and raised an eyebrow. "I think my werewolf influence got to you."

Jeremy's face heated. "You okay?"

Tyler smirked. "Didn't say I don't like it."

The older boy's gaze looked at his mate's lips that were stained with his blood. The sight also made the wolf inside stir with pleasure. He attacked Jeremy's lips, tasting his own blood on them. He moved his lips down his neck, planting kisses along the way.

He then felt Jeremy place a hand firmly on his chest and he felt his chest tighten, thinking his mate was going to reject going any further.

"Not here."

Wait what? The older boy's face rose to search the other boy's. Jeremy's lips were swollen from the kissing and he was panting.

"What did you say?" he asked slowly. He didn't need to ask. He had heard Jeremy perfectly but he wanted to hear it from the younger boy's lips. He could smell the arousal coming from the boy. He had to control himself at that moment to avoid ripping their clothes off and taking him right there in the car.

Jeremy's face turned red again but he didn't look away. "I want us to do it. Just not here."

Tyler's heart raced in nervousness and excitement. Mostly excitement. Tyler remembered his mother telling him about another meeting today but he didn't know if she was at home already.

"Hold on." The older boy told Jeremy. The other watched curiously. Tyler got out his cell and dialed the house number. After the seven rings, no one answered. Bingo.

Tyler hung up and smirked over at Jeremy. "Mother's not at home."

"You sure?"

"Wanna bet?"

When Tyler saw they were truly alone, he pushed Jeremy gently against the wall and kissed him gently, as if Jeremy was made out of delicate glass. Jeremy's eyes fluttered shut and he responded just as gently. When they pulled away for air, Tyler looked into Jeremy's eyes and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

Jeremy was surprised he even asked something like that. "With my life."

Tyler smiled and took the younger boy's hand in his before leading him up the stairs to his room. Inside, Tyler motioned for him to wait there before leaving his room. Jeremy frowned, confused yet nervous and excited about what was going to happen. Tyler and he were finally going to be united for real in body and soul.

Tyler came back a few minutes later with white candles in his arms along with a bottle of what it seemed like alcohol and two glass cups. Jeremy smiled and watched as his partner placed the candles in different areas of the room. When he was done arranging them, Tyler turned with hesitation to Jeremy and asked, "Do you like them?"

"I didn't know you liked candles at all." The younger boy replied laughing a little. "But yes, I like them…a lot."

Tyler smirked and opened the bottle, pouring some into the glass and handing it to him. He went over to the bed and sat down, sniffing curiously before tasting it.

Tyler poured his and sat down next to me on the bed, looking intensely into my face, all humor gone. "Jere, I know we didn't start out like friends-

Jeremy sighed. "Ty, how many times do I have to tell you that it doesn't matter anymore?"

"It does to me. If I could turn back time, I would. I love you, Jeremy, and I would do anything for you."

Jeremy smiled and drank his down in two mouthfuls. "You're not helping my nerves, you know? But…I love you too, Tyler. I would give up my life for you."

Tyler snorted softly and reached out to stroke my cheek. "You don't need to do that."

Before Jeremy could protest, he stopped and watched as Tyler drank his down and took the glass away from him and setting it aside. Tyler then leaned towards the younger boy and Jeremy opened his mouth without hesitation.

Jeremy then started to feel light headed. He couldn't tell if it was from the kiss or the glass of champagne but he loved it. He pulled away and got on Tyler's lap before kissing him again. Tyler groaned in pleasure and wrapped his strong arms around the younger boy to pull him closer. Jeremy's hands reached in between them to take off his shirt but suddenly he was laying down on the bed, Tyler's body looming over him. He looked up at him smirking. An alpha always likes being on top, Jeremy gave me Jeremy mischievous smile before leaning down and capturing Jeremy's lips again. Rational thoughts flew from the younger boy's mind and all he could think, feel, and smell was Tyler. The smooth skin of his back ,the smell of the forest from his skin, the lingering taste of sweet wine on his mouth. A combination of heaven. Jeremy's hands went for the older boy's shirt again but Tyler grabbed them gently and pulled back to look at the face below him.

"I want to taste you first." Tyler whispered and he slid down the other boy's body. Tyler placed his hands under the other's shirt to take it off and Jeremy sat up to help him. Tyler pushed him back down and gave him a long, deep kiss before moving painfully slow down the side of his neck, giving the skin soft nibbles and licks along the way. Jeremy felt his erection rub along Tyler's body as the other lowered down little by little to his collarbone and to one of the straining nipples. The younger boy let out a shaky breath as warm lips attached to it.

"Fuck!" he gasped out. He felt like all the nerves on his body were on high alert and any movement from Tyler sent them into a frenzy of pleasure. Jeremy's hands traveled from Tyler's back to grip his biceps. Jeremy closed his eyes and let his head fall back, aching up to his partner. "Ty, move lower!"

The other boy responded to his whine with a deep chuckle and teased him by stopping his attention to the bud and laying his head chin down on his chest. Jeremy's eyes snapped open and looked down at him. Tyler was smirking at him with a clearly amused glint in eyes from his confused reaction.

When the older boy didn't move or say anything, Jeremy almost glared at him.

"Why did you stop?" he demanded more frustrated than angry.

"Permission to go lower?"

A moment of shocked silence came from Jeremy before he could say anything. Tyler asking him for permission even though he knew he wanted this? They _both _wanted this? Tyler thought Jeremy would get angry but the younger boy reached out to hit him on top of the head though it didn't have mean intentions.

"You don't need to ask permission right now…but thanks for doing it."

Tyler nodded and placed a kiss on his stomach before dipping his tongue into his navel. Jeremy bit his lap to stifle a moan. His head fell back down when, his fingers clutching the sheets below him as Tyler unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Tyler leaned down to tongue alongside the edge of the boxers. Jeremy breathed in through his nose, his heart pounding like a drum.

Tyler then stood up to take Jeremy's jeans off and let them fall onto the floor. Tyler took in the younger boy's erection which was visibly straining against the fabric of the boxers. Then he took in Jeremy as a whole, admiring what was entirely his. Jeremy saw his expression. "Ty, I'm not a freaking girl!"

Tyler straddled him again. "If you were, I'd have to kill every guy in Mystic Falls."

Jeremy chuckled and titled his head up to meet Tyler's lips. The older boy ran his hands over Jeremy's sides and lowered until it almost reached its destination…

Jeremy pulled away, pouting up at him. "You're still dressed."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Are you serious?"

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, daring him to protest. The older boy sighed.

"Alright."

Jeremy smiled in triumph and reached up to unbutton his shirt, sitting up to taste each inch of newly exposed skin. Tyler slid the shirt off his shoulders and tangled his fingers into Jeremy's hair as his mate sucked on his upper body.

After a long moment, Jeremy then reached for the front of Tyler's jeans and unbuttoned them. Tyler slid them off and took off both their socks and shoes. Tyler pushed Jeremy back onto the mattress and kissed him deeply, grinding his hips into Jeremy's. The younger boy moaned into the other's mouth at the amazing friction and grinded his hips back eagerly.

Tyler pulled away and slowed their hips down so his hand could travel down between them to pull the last piece of clothing off Jeremy's body. Jeremy couldn't help but be slightly embarrassed as his dick was freed. Tyler looked at it for a moment in fascination since it was the first time he's seen it. His gaze focused back on me and smirked as he slid his own boxers down. Holy…shit, Jeremy thought. It was almost shocking to see your boyfriend's dick for the first time but this wasn't the case. Tyler's was, in basic words, big. Bigger than he was. Jeremy's eyes widened and said, "The rumors were true."

Tyler smirked. Jeremy's breath hitched in his throat as Tyler's hand slowly reached its destination. When it did, the younger boy let out a chocked moan and rose his hips up into the grip.

"Fuck—oh, fuck." Jeremy gasped.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Don't you dare fucking stop."

Tyler laughed and kissed Jeremy softly before resting his forehead against the other's and slowly moving his hand. Jeremy then began to thrust his hips in time to Tyler's hand. Jeremy was trying hard not to close his eyes at the pleasure as Tyler watched him from above.

Meanwhile, Tyler loved all the pleasure and emotions passing across the boy's face. He then experimented with rubbing his thumb gently over Jeremy's tip, causing the other to shiver against him and close his eyes. He continued to rub over the same place until he could tell Jeremy was close. He stopped moving his hand all together and lowered his face down until his face was right in above Jeremy's cock. Pre-cum was slowly dripping down from the head and he gave it a small lick.

"Tyler!" Jeremy whined loudly.

Tyler ignored him and licked everywhere beside the tip. Jeremy tried to move him to where he wanted.

"Good things come to those who wait." The older boy warned, chuckling.

"Fuck you!"

"Maybe next time."

Tyler waited a few more seconds before he took him down his throat. Jeremy screamed and came inside his mouth. Tyler swallowed every last drop, licking him clean, before moved up to kiss Jeremy. He pulled back and let Jeremy catch his breath for a minute, watching him.

"We're not done."

Jeremy grinned. "Good."

Tyler got off the younger boy and went over to his night stand to search for the lube. "A little more and this would have expired."

"Haha." Jeremy said sarcastically.

Tyler smirked and went back over to Jeremy. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Tyler then added a good amount of lubricant to his fingers and touched it gently to Jeremy's hole. Tyler kept his eyes on the boy's face as he slowly slid the first finger in. The younger boy winced at the stretch.

"You okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Keep going."

Tyler nodded and moved his finger to get Jeremy adjusted. After a moment, he slid a second finger in. Jeremy was now getting use to the feeling and pleasure filled his face.

"Hurry, Ty, please!"

Tyler added a third finger and Jeremy moaned, rocking onto his fingers. By this time, Tyler's cock was swelling painfully and practically screaming to him to just take him. But he stayed in control and determined to make their first time special. Jeremy was tight and he was concerned in hurting him. When he thought he was finally ready, he slid his fingers out and got in between Jeremy's legs. Jeremy wrapped his legs around Tyler without hesitation and opened his eyes to look up at him.

Jeremy gave Tyler a short nod for him to go on. Tyler pushed slowly inside. Jeremy cried out in both pleasure and pain. He stopped to get the younger boy adjusted to his size.

After a minute Jeremy said, "Don't stop."

He moved in and out of him, little by little filling him more until he was fully buried inside Jeremy to the brim.

"Mmmm." Jeremy groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillow.

"Jeremy." Tyler began in warning. "If we go on, I might not be able to control myself."

There was a short pause of silence from his mate. "I hope not."

Tyler snorted, smiling, and began to thrust faster this time. He loved the moans that came from him and he set on to find that one spot…

"Oh fuck!" Jeremy gasped loudly, digging his nails into my back. Five points for me. Tyler was tempted to do it over and over again but he wanted this to last. He angled Jeremy's hips to avoid his sweet spot and continued to thrust at an easy pace. Tyler couldn't stop watching his lover's face.

Jeremy couldn't manage to keep his eyes closed as his orgasm began to build higher and higher with each rising of his hips to meet Tyler's.

"Almost…there, don't stop." Jeremy whispered, lost in ecstasy.

That's when Tyler began to feel it. The stir in the wolf inside him, reacting to Jeremy's moans and…something else he couldn't understand. His gaze fell upon the side of Jeremy's neck. Beads of sweat were rolling down his back. Tyler didn't feel as his teeth were sharp. He tore his eyes away from Jeremy's throat and slid to his cock. He took it into his hand and began to stroke it, giving Jeremy the extra push he needed while he began to thrust faster.

Jeremy's nails scraped against the skin of Tyler's, causing small drops of blood to flow from the cuts. Jeremy let out a loud scream, calling out Tyler's name and holding onto him the waves of pleasure rolled through his body one last time. Tyler gave one last deep thrust and came inside Jeremy, a deep growl ripping from his throat. He was so overcome with pleasure, he did not stop to think when he lunged down and bit down lightly on Jeremy's shoulder lightly. Small drops of blood leaked from the wound, making him moan at the taste.

"Bite me."

He froze at the unexpected request. His face rose to look down at Jeremy's. "What?"

Jeremy reached with a shaky hand and wiped his thumb across his lips. When he pulled it back, Tyler saw it was stained with blood. His eyes darkened when Jeremy slid his finger into his mouth to lick it clean. After a couple of seconds he took it out and Tyler lunged down to devour the other's lips. Jeremy slid his tongue into the older boy's mouth, tasting some of his own blood that was still in Tyler's mouth. When the boys pulled back for air, Jeremy looked up at Tyler for a moment, taking in his glowing grey eyes and sharp teeth. Anybody in his position would probably die of a heart attack but he saw Tyler's other form was just as beautiful.

Jeremy smiled softly up at him and turned his head to the side, letting Tyler know he truly wanted this. He could practically feel his lover's struggle against his wolf side, hesitating with his invitation.

"Please." He whispered.

He continued to feel Tyler stare at him, still hesitatnt.

"You won't hurt me. I trust you."

After another moment, Tyler lowered his head to the side Jeremy had exposed to him. He first just brushed his lips against the soft skin, wanting to inhale his mate's scent before going further. Then his tongue came out to taste the skin there, taking long laps at it. Jeremy let out a shaky breath of pleasure and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of what Tyler was doing. Jeremy tangled his fingers into Tyler's hair and pulled him closer to his neck, encourage him to keep going. Tyler then let out a deep possessive growl from inside his throat and sunk his teeth into the younger boy's neck. Jeremy gasped sharply at the pain, breathing in through his nose. He felt blood begin to spill down from the bite. He relaxed when the pain faded and was replaced by pleasure. He moaned softly. "Harder."

Tyler obeyed without hesitation, enjoying the taste of blood. Jeremy's blood. The life that made him who he was. When he decided, he had bit down enough, he began to lick at the delicious red substance.

"Mine." Tyler heard himself growl out, possessively.

"Yours."

Jeremy's eyes began to close by themselves. Tyler sensed the boy's sudden exhaustion and lapped until the last remains of blood were gone and the bite he made was closed before cradling Jeremy close and laying him down on the bed, covering him with the sheets. Jeremy opened his eyes when Tyler lay down beside him, who watching him with concern. The younger boy smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him before laying back down. "I'll be fine."

Jeremy then noticed Tyler's eyes had stopped glowing. He guessed the wolf must have gone back to sleep until the full moon arrived.

"Sleep." Tyler said softly.

Jeremy nodded and closed his eyes, throwing an arm over Tyler's waist and pulling himself closer to the warm body next to him. With the feeling of the other's arms around his body, he drifted off.

Note: Review pretty please! Thankies! :D I'm sorry for the long wait. Sadly, the inspiration and ideas come and go.


	18. Claimed

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 18

Note: Thank you for all your help Vesuvious! You rock dude! Thank you readers for reviewing! I've been trying so hard to think of more Jyler stories after this one! I'm also interested in doing a Mason and Jeremy one or another Deremy because the cooking story isn't getting me any ideas yet sadly :'( But I'm sure it will come to me soon!

Jeremy opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the sun almost rising behind the trees outside Tyler's window. He felt the older boy's arm around his hip, his warm breath touching the back of his neck. Jeremy moved and was surprised he didn't feel sore. It will come soon I'm sure, Jeremy thought. He then remembered the bite from the last night. He reached over and gently ran his fingers over the place where Tyler bit on his neck. There was no wound there but it felt slightly sensitive. How Sebastian would be able to tell he was fully claimed he didn't know but he had a feeling somehow the other would figure it out tomorrow. Then his stomach growled. Loudly. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. The noise caused Tyler to stir. "It's not nice to wake someone so early."

Jeremy smiled. "Well don't blame me. Even it got distracted by you."

Suddenly Tyler tensed behind him. He was about to ask what was wrong when there was a knock at the door. "Tyler?"

Jeremy's eyes widened with the fear of getting caught. Tyler placed a hand over his mouth and replied, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry for waking you up this early but I was thinking about when I came home last night that maybe we could do something together. We haven't done any mother and son stuff in…awhile so I thought it would be a good idea. What do you think?"

Tyler paused before answering. "Today?"

"Well, yes. Did you have something planned already?"

Tyler didn't answer and after a moment, his mother said,"Alright I'll take that as a no."

Disappointment clearly sounding in her voice.

Tyler sighed. "Not today but maybe next weekend."

"Yeah, maybe." His mother said, still not sounding as enthusiastic. Mrs. Lockwood's heels then echoed as she went down stairs.

Tyler pulled his hand away and Jeremy said, "You could have gone. I wouldn't get mad or anything."

"Wouldn't be in the mood. Tomorrow is full moon and we have to prepare." He paused and let his eyes slide down the younger boy's body, a smirk on his face. "No matter how much I rather do something else."

Jeremy's playfully slapped him on the arm. "Well, no matter how much I rather do something else too, I have to go home and eat and face the non-stop questions of the family police. I'm scared to look at my phone right now."

Jeremy made a move to sit up when Tyler pushed him down and straddled his waist. Before the younger boy could protest, Tyler leaned down and brushed his nose along the side of his neck where he had bitten Jeremy.

Tyler made a nose of approval. "I can smell me on you."

"Obviously. I haven't showered yet."

The older boy shook his head slowly and inhaled once more before pulling away and looking at the face below him. "I'm sure my smell would still be on you. It's not on your skin, Jere, it's inside you…just like I'll be almost every night."

"Pervert!" Jeremy said, laughing and trying to push Tyler off. "I hope you're done with your words of wisdom because I need to go home."

"No but I'll make you a deal…"

After Jeremy paid his half an hour of kissing and playing tonsil hockey with Tyler, they dressed and Tyler wrapped his arm around the younger boy's waist to land carefully onto the ground from the bedroom window. Tyler then took his mate home.

"Thanks for the ride." Jeremy said, leaning over to kiss the other boy. Tyler deepened the kiss and pulled him close. After a moment, they pulled away for air.

"See you tonight at the old property then?" Tyler asked.

"Hopefully I don't get grounded. I'll text you later. I'll text Caroline and Bonnie too. If I can't go, at least they can."

Tyler nodded. "Okay."

Jeremy smiled and got out of the car. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jeremy closed the door and Tyler watched until his partner entered his house before leaving.

"Where on earth have you been?" Jenna demanded as soon as she heard the door open. She came from the living room and placed her hands on her hips, looking pretty angry but at the same time relived.

"With…Tyler." Jeremy admitted. Jenna's eyes widened then frowned in confused.

"Tyler Lockwood?"

I nodded.

Elena then came out of her room and her mouth dropped open when she saw her brother.

"With Tyler." Jeremy told her before she asked.

Elena and Jenna glanced at one another before focusing on him again.

"I never thought I'd see the day you stop going for each other's throats." Jenna said, still surprised about all this. "But that still doesn't cut you from not calling to let us know you'd be spending the night with him!"

"I'm sorry." Jeremy told them calmly. "I know I should have called at least." He really hoped he wouldn't get grounded.

Jenna was about to say more when Elena cut her off. "Let it go, Aunt Jenna. At least he's not doing drug anymore. I'm glad that Jeremy and Tyler decided to make peace, aren't you?"

Jenna looked over at Elena. She thought about the girl's words and looked over at Jeremy. After a moment, she nodded. "Fine." She pointed a finger at him in warning. "If you don't call again, there's trouble, got it?"

He quickly nodded. "Yeah."

Jenna sighed, shaking her head, before going back to the living room. When she was out of sight I mouthed a 'thank you' to Elena while going up the stairs. When I passed her, she touched my arm lightly. I turned to her.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

He paused. "Sure…I guess."

Jeremy opened the door to my room and motioned for her to come inside.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked her, trying to sound natural.

She looked embarrassed. "Things are going on at school."

He waited for her to continue. He had a feeling in his gut he knew where she was going with this. She had to know sometime anyway, he thought.

"There's been rumors, Jere, about you and Tyler."

"I'm not surprised." He said, going over to his bed and lying down on.

"The most popular of them is that…you two are together. Together like a couple. People have seen you even kissing in the hallway before you guys go to class."

Jeremy kept staring up at the ceiling. "And…?"

"I want to know if they are true."

Tyler and he hadn't really discussed an actual day when they would tell everyone they were together but with all public romance Tyler gave Jeremy, he knew it was only a matter of time. They didn't really care what the school though. They cared about their families. Especially Tyler with his mother when he could be thrown out of his house and disowned of the family name. But Elena was now asking him here, in person, if it was true that Tyler and he was an actual couple. If she only knew what they did last night…

"Yeah, it's true."

There. Jeremy had said it. He didn't have the guts to look over at his sister. Seconds turned into minutes and Elena still didn't utter a single sound. Jeremy finally looked over to see if she was even still in his room. What Jeremy saw surprised him. Elena stood in the same place by the door but with a small smile of acknowledgement on her face. Like if she didn't really find it at all surprising but wasn't disgusted either.

"How long have you known?"

She raised her eyes from the ground and met his. "It wasn't the rumors that made my suspicions."

"That's not what I meant."

She gave a small shrug before then coming over to the bed and sitting next to him. Jeremy sat up to look at her better.

"Something told me you guys had a lot more in common than even you two realized."

"Since when?"

She hesitated for a minute. "A year or two before you guys started to fight over Vicky."

Jeremy flinched when he heard her name. But it wasn't the same pain he felt before even when Anna was alive and realized he was falling for her. Vicky now seemed…regretful. He did not regret loving her but with loving Tyler now, she didn't compare. Things have changed a lot since her death but, just like Anna, he hoped she was resting wherever she was.

Jeremy focused back on Elena and nodded. "But you're not angry that we're together?"

"Why would I be? If you're happy then I'm happy." She said, sighing but smiling over at him.

"What about Aunt Jenna?"

"I'll let you tell her when you're ready but if you ask, me I think she already suspects."

Awhile later, Elena left and Jeremy was left alone. He got out his cell and texted Tyler that he wasn't grounded and would be over later to prepare for tomorrow and would message the girls. While he waited for Tyler to text back, Jeremy texted Caroline first to tell her to come to the old property tonight.

**7 sound ok? Mattie and I are together right now! ;)**

_Spare the details lol 7 is ok._

**Temptations, temptations, temptations! So what will we be doing?**

_Tyler wants to go over what he'll probably happen tomorrow night. What each of us will do and all that._

**K. I'll see you later.**

_Bye._

Tyler's still hadn't replied so he went on to texting Bonnie.

_Old property. Later tonight. Discussing rolls and all that for tomorrow._

**I'm ready to do whatever to get that loser out of here. I mean Tyler risking you isn't he? Hehe…**

I smiled. _Shut up lol I want him out of here too. Plus Tyler and I already have a great advantage._

**Oh?**

_You'll see when the time comes. :)_

**Fine be that way! Hey I have to go so I'll see you tonight then. Laterz.**

Tyler still hadn't replied Jeremy. Just then Jeremy groaned when little pricks of pain started in his stomach. He had almost forgotten to eat. Jeremy then almost flew downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the door and helped himself to the biggest meal he probably had in his life so far.

Meanwhile at the Mystic Grill, Sebastian was stirring his whiskey in his hand, watching it with an expressionless face. He's never been serious with anybody before. Hell, he's never even been in a relationship. It's all about the sex, right? He loved to piss people off without trying. Even though he was usually a polite, business, kind of man, he came to learn he loved to switch to the rebellious side. He loved to feel the triumph of getting what he wants and not caring what anybody else thinks. He was determined to possess the boy as his own even though he was certain he would tire of him in a few days.

"Hello there, handsome." A seductive female voice greeted next to him. He glanced over to see a pretty red head sit in the stool beside him. She smiled at him. "Mind if a join you?"

His expression did not change when he stood up and got out his wallet to pull out a fifty. "Not tonight, babe."

With that, he walked away. He preferred to have the energy he could save before a fight. After all, he didn't want to be rude and not show up.

It was time for head over to the old property. Caroline had texted Jeremy earlier to ask if he needed a ride and the boy agreed. He texted Tyler and told him he would be coming with Caroline.

**Tell her to keep her hands to herself. **

_Yeah, we wouldn't want her choosing me over Matt, don't we?_

**You never know…**

_Shut up. I'll see you later. Love you._

**K. Love you too. **

Caroline soon came to get Jeremy. On the way, the first few minutes were silent. Then she turned to him and said, "Oh my god! You two totally did it!"

"Caroline!" Jeremy said, embarrassed that she could smell Tyler on him.

"So what happens now? Are you going to be a wolf too?"

"No. Could we not talk about my sex life, please?"

"He didn't change into like…full wolf, did he? Ew…awkward."

"No now end of subject!"

"Fine!"

The two of them arrived at the old property and saw Bonnie had arrived before us. They got out and went down the stairs.

"-but what if he doesn't want to fight with me and Caroline there?" they heard Bonnie ask. Tyler didn't answer. They stepped into the room where they both had seen Tyler's first transformation. Tyler and Bonnie looked at them when they stepped into the room.

"Tyler does have a good plan but…what I'm worried about is Sebastian refusing to fight when he sees Tyler has backup." Bonnie said.

All three pairs of eyes turned and focused on Tyler.

"He won't. With the way I've seen him to be, he's not going to back down because he's way older than me so he's going to trust his skills."

"Yeah, and anyway we're going to tell him that you're a witch." Caroline added.

"He's going to be in werewolf form, Caroline. He'll be able to pick up supernatural vibes or something but Tyler does have a point. I don't think he will back out. So what's the plan, Ty?"

Jeremy couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed in using Tyler's nickname but the girls didn't make any reaction towards it.

Tyler paused for a minute and pushed his body off the stone wall. "I know we've discussed this before but I just wanted to add in a few more details and make the final check for tomorrow night."

The older boy looked over at Bonnie. "I want you to be on the sidelines with Jeremy. You'll be doing your mind pressure on him. Remember, don't let it be enough that he can't fight because of the pain."

Bonnie nodded.

Tyler then turned to Caroline. "You will be fighting with me. Are you sure you're still up for this?"

"Totally!"

"I'll be doing most of the fighting since it's me he's after but you'll be my back up in case there are moments when things start getting a little hard for me. And when I give you the signal to back out, you back out without arguing. No exceptions."

"But how will I know you want me to back out? You can't talk in wolf form." Caroline protested confused.

"You'll be able to tell, don't worry. I'll make some kind of noise towards you."

"What about me?"

Eyes turned towards the youngest teen of the group. A small knowing smile appeared on Tyler's lips. "You'll be our audience."

Jeremy knew that somehow Sebastian would be able to tell he was claimed. He imagined he would be getting mad when he noticed Tyler's deep smell on him. How would he react? Calm? Indifferent? Aggressively? The last one would probably be the best.

They hung out and talked about random things outside in the fresh air for a while before the girls went on their way home. Everyone needed a good rest for tomorrow night. As soon as the girls' cars were out of sight, Tyler attacked Jeremy onto the ground, capturing his lips. Jeremy moaned at the contact and wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck.

After another tonsil hockey game, they stayed on the ground, looking at one another silently. Then Jeremy's cell began to ring. Both boys groaned in annoyance. Tyler stood up and helped his mate to his feet. Jeremy pulled out his phone and rolled his eyes when he saw Elena's name.

"Yes?" he said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice, while he took some dirt off his clothes.

"Where are you? God, Jeremy, you can't just leave without-

"Without telling you?" he interrupted sarcastically. "Look, I appreciate your support in the situation but that doesn't mean you were named mother of the house. I told Jenna where I was going before I left while you were getting another love hickey from Stefan!"

"I-I—I was not getting—we weren't doing anything! Not that it's any of your business!"

"Well I can gladly say the same thing to you."

With that, Jeremy hung up. He turned to Tyler who was looking at him with very big curiosity…and slight fear.

"What?"

"You told Elena about Sebastian?"

Jeremy smirked. "No. She…knew about us but she wanted me to confirm if the rumors in school were true."

"And she wants to cut off my balls now, right?"

Jeremy smiled and placed his phone back in his pocket. He got close to Tyler and wrapped his arms around his waist. "No. She was actually was okay with it. I quote "if you're happy then I'm happy"."

"Wow, miracles do exist."

When Tyler dropped Jeremy off at his house later on and drove to his own house. He saw her mother was eating in the kitchen and his stomach rumbled when he smelled food. He entered the kitchen and greeted his mother.

"Hey, dear. How was your night? Did you hang out with Matt?"

"Yup." He lied, going over to the fridge and opening it.

"Good kid. Makes me wish all other teenagers out there were like him."

He nodded, looking around for something filling. He decided on some left over fried chicken and mash potatoes and placed them in a plate to heat them in the microwave before grabbing a Pepsi.

"Well, well, well, what's with that face?"

Tyler glanced at his mother who was looking at him, curious and confused.

"What about my face?"

"You look…good. Like…strong, confident or something."

Tyler felt a small smirk appear on his face. True, he was happy now that Jeremy was truly his but there was also another reason.

"I just had a good time with my friends, mom." I lied again. Tyler felt guilty lying to her so much but, he had to admit, was much more scared about what his mother would say when he told her about Jeremy. He was a little surprised she hadn't heard the rumors that were going around in school about them.

At first she didn't look convinced but then she smiled and nodded before going back to eating her food without another word. Tyler took out his food from the microwave and walked over to her. He leaned down and kissed her mother on the head. His mother jerked in surprise and looked up to question him but he was already leaving the kitchen.

"Goodnight, mom!" he called.

He practically inhaled his food in just a few minutes. He learned that he was always the hungriest just a few days before every full moon. Sometime every hour he would feel hungry enough to eat a cow. When he was done, he set his plate and empty Pepsi can on the nightstand next to his bed before he lay down to look up at the ceiling. A smile then never left his face that night. One of the things his mother taught him when he was young: anger was a person's weakness.

Note: Don't forget to review! Thankies!


	19. Let the Best One Win

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 19

Note: Thank you Nick for helping with the chapter! And of course thank you readers for all your support! By the way, there are right now 10 votes into the poll for my other Jyler story for the past like 3 days which is no problem with moi. I decided just to close it tomorrow afternoon (around 5 or 6 Mountain Time for Arizona). If I don't have time to get on tomorrow then it will be Tuesday around 1 or 2 pm (same time zone) so last call for any votes! Thankies!

Jeremy did not dream that night. He guessed he was just tired. Jeremy reached over and touched the sensitive spot on his neck where Tyler had bitten him. A small smile formed on the corners of his lips, remembering that night. The boy then looked over at his alarm clock, reading seven twenty six in the morning. No one would be up yet so he decided to just go back to sleep.

Tyler woke up with the same feeling he woke up on a day with a football game; nervous but at the same time knowing they would beat the other teams' ass. Of course, thanks to Stefan but he didn't take the spot light now like he did when he first arrived on the team. He also had supernatural abilities but he tried not to show them too much at once so the coach wouldn't get the idea that he might be using steroids. Tyler looked over at his clock and saw it was a few minutes before ten. He almost winced aloud when his stomach began to hurt. He was hungry. Very hungry. He rolled his eyes in irritation to this and went downstairs. He heard his mother still sleeping in her room so he was going to have to make his own breakfast. Thank god his mother taught him to cook….somewhat.

Tyler made himself fives eggs with bacon and sausage. Tyler poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat down to eat. When he was almost done, he turned when he heard his mother coming down the stairs towards the kitchen. He turned to look at her as she came in.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Good morning, honey."

Mrs. Lockwood was still taken back by the sudden affection last night from her son. She had been tempted to bring it up this morning but now she decided against it. She would talk about some other time. Mrs. Lockwood looked at what her son was eating and her eyes widened.

"My god, someone's a little hungry this morning!"

He shrugged. "I'm a guy, aren't I?"

She nodded. "Well, yeah, that's true."

Mrs. Lockwood then turned to fix herself a cup a coffee and toast some bread.

"You work again today?"

"Unfortunately. I can see why your day would get so stressed out from so many business meetings."

"Are they boring?"

She didn't answer right away. "It pays the bills every month."

Tyler snorted. "I'll take that as a yes."

While Mrs. Lockwood waited for her usual morning breakfast to prepare, she turned and looked over at her son, leaning against the counter and stifling a yawn.

Tyler finished and stood up to place the dishes in the sink.

"Wow, if I were to eat that much, I wouldn't be hungry until the next day." She said.

"Would make me wish to be you then."

"Oh come on, you can't be so hungry at every meal time."

"You'd be surprised. I'll see you later then."

Tyler leaned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away. She watched until he was out of sight. She frowned, confused, but then she couldn't help but feel…happy. Something she hasn't truly felt for years.

Jeremy awoke by the sound of his sister knocking on the door.

"Breakfast is ready." She informed.

"Thanks. Be there in a moment." He said back loud enough for her to hear.

The young boy stretched before getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. He paused and first looked at his phone. He clicked a button to check for any missed messages or calls and saw he had one from Tyler.

**Think your sister won't kill me if I come over will she? **

_Good morning to you too. No, you're good. Give me an hour to eat and get ready. I need a shower._

**Yeah. I can smell you from here at my house. **

_Just for that, no sex for a month. _

**What?**

_:) _

:(

_I was kidding._

…**You will pay…**

_Tomorrow ;) See you in a while. _

An hour later, the doorbell was rung by Tyler. Elena got to the door first before Jeremy did. Tyler tensed but gave her a polite smile. Elena either didn't notice or ignored it. "Good morning, Tyler. Nice to see you. Come in."

Jeremy heard that she meant her words, but they still couldn't be too careful. Who knows what Elena could be thinking right now? Jeremy then smiled apologetically to him when he stepped inside. Jenna peeked from behind the kitchen entry and greeted Tyler. Her smile told Jeremy everything. She knew. Damn.

"We'll be in my room." Jeremy said and pulled Tyler by the hand up the stairs.

"Keep the door open, please!" Aunt Jenna called.

Jeremy kept the door closed to a minimum. Jeremy then kissed Tyler, wrapping his arms around the older boy's waist. Tyler slid his hands down and pushed the boy's body close by grabbing his ass. The movement surprised Jeremy but he didn't stop the kiss until they ran out of air.

"Missed you." Tyler whispered against Jeremy's lips. Tyler than reached under my shirt and started to pull it up. I grabbed his wrists.

"Are you serious? Here?" Jeremy asked.

"We can be quiet."

Jeremy smirked knowingly. "Not even if our lives depended on it."

Tyler sighed, knowing he was right about that. "Fine."

Jeremy pulled Tyler by his t-shirt collar over to the bed as quietly as possible before pulling his head down and kissing him. When they broke apart for air, Tyler looked down at him with surprise.

"I didn't say we couldn't make out."

Tyler chuckled before leaning down and capturing Jeremy's lips.

Awhile later, the four of them were quietly sitting at the table, eating dinner. It was an awkward one. Jenna wouldn't stop staring back and forth between the two boys. Tyler was looking at Jeremy or his plate most of the time because of this. Elena felt the tension and tried to break it by asking Tyler some questions about his classes in general and how he was doing in football. Jeremy checked his watch and saw it was a few minutes before seven. He looked out the window and saw the sun was setting over the trees.

"Hey, we have to go. You know? Hang out." Jeremy lied, hoping the girls wouldn't press. Jenna raised an eyebrow, curious and suspicious. Elena stared at her brother with a serious look. She thought they two boys were just going out to make out…and other things where no one would hear them.

Jenna looked like she wanted to protest but then she just nodded slowly, looking at her nephew and then at Tyler. "I don't want him out too late."

"Of course, ma'am."

She nodded and looked back at her nephew. "I need to borrow you for a minute though before you guys go."

Oh…shit. The time has come, Jeremy thought. The boy nodded and asked Tyler to wait for him outside. The other boy wished the girls a goodnight and a thank you for dinner before leaving.

Jenna started talking a few seconds after she heard the front door open and close.

"I'm not going to judge, Jeremy. It doesn't take a smart person to know what's going on." She began.

Jeremy didn't say anything and he looked down at his sister who was staring out the window silently.

"If you want the truth, I'll admit that I don't like what's going on. Biggest reason being that…well, Tyler and you have hated each other since you were in Elementary school. I mean you've two were always fighting and not long ago you were still fighting."

Jeremy nodded, understanding what she was saying.

"Since you're not eighteen yet, I should do what a responsible guardian would do and stop the situation."

My eyes widened in fear and shock. Jenna was going to tell him to stop seeing Tyler. Elena wasn't expecting her aunt's words either and she looked over at her in surprise, her mouth dropping open slightly.

"Aunt Jenna-

She held up a hand, cutting him off. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"But then I see how he makes you smile. Something I haven't seen you do in a while."

Elena and Jeremy glanced at each other. He saw his sister had hope in her eyes that Jenna wouldn't break them up. She didn't like that her brother was having sex in the first place, not mattering who it was with but she also didn't want to have her brother going back to being depressed like he was when their parents or Vicky died.

"So I'd be very stupid if I were to intervene. Just promise me…you'll be careful."

Jeremy stared at his aunt in awe for a few seconds before a laugh of relief burst from his throat.

"You can go." Jenna said shaking her head and now smiling at his reaction.

He went over and hugged her. "Thank you."

She hugged him back and Jeremy then paused and looked at his sister, hesitating.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine, I don't want one any way."

Jeremy chuckled and hugged his sister. The last time they've hugged, it was before he knew vampires existed and she was keeping the secret from him. He had gotten very angry, especially when he had read in her diary that she had made Damon erase his memory of Vicky dying and replace it with a lie. "Thank you too."

With that, he left.

Once inside the car, Jeremy texted Caroline and Bonnie. To his surprise, they were already on their way. Bonnie knew where they were. As they headed closer and closer to their destination, Jeremy felt his hands begin to shake a little. Tyler noticed this and he picked up his left hand to kiss the back of his hand. He turned a small smile towards the younger boy.

"Trust me." He simply said.

Jeremy saw something in his eyes. He knew something he didn't. Usually, Jeremy didn't like that Tyler held secrets from him but something held him back from asking what was up. So instead he returned a nervous smile of his own before focusing back on the road ahead. Neither of them said anything until they saw Caroline's car parked at the destination ahead. They were both leaning against the car, waiting silently. Tyler turned off the engine in the middle of the road. The last thing on his mind was to get his car towed.

"Remember, Jere, stay with Bonnie."

Jeremy nodded his understanding and Tyler pressed a quick kiss to his mate before they both climbed out and approached the girls.

"Is he here?" Tyler asked.

Caroline shrugged. "We haven't seen him but I'm sure he's already in there."

Tyler glanced at Bonnie and gave her a curt nod before he began to walk into the woods. Caroline followed next and Bonnie walked by Jeremy's side.

"Please, God, let Tyler come out okay. He's everything to me." Jeremy thought.

Jeremy didn't remember the last time he prayed to God for something so he felt a little weird that he did now but he shoved the emotion aside. He wouldn't think about that right now.

It must have been more than ten minutes as the group walked deeper and deeper into the woods where no human (besides Jeremy) would hear or see the fight. That's when Tyler suddenly stopped, body rigid. Bonnie placed an arm in front of Jeremy to stop him to walking any further.

"What's wrong?" Caroline whispered.

"I need to shift. You guys should move away from me until Vincent makes the first move."

"You sure?" Caroline asked, hesitating.

"Yes. Go." He said firmly.

Bonnie didn't protest as she pulled Jeremy at a good distance away but still close enough that we could see Tyler. Caroline waited next to them. Nothing happened for a few minutes. Then Tyler let out a pained cry, making Jeremy's heart clench. He'll probably never get used to seeing this. Tyler fell onto the ground, crying out and his body moving all over the place. Jeremy had to look away. Bonnie squeezed his arm for reassurance.

After an agonizing long moment, Tyler had shifted. He had begun growling but Tyler wasn't growling at Jeremy and the girls, but at something in another direction.

"Sebastian must be here like you said." Jeremy whispered to Caroline.

Without warning, Tyler took off in the opposite direction.

"Hey! He was supposed to wait for us!" Caroline protested.

"He's not himself right now, Caroline." Bonnie reminded. "Let's go."

They kept their running at a good pace just in case Sebastian suddenly appeared and attacked. Up ahead they heard snarls and barking. When the three teens reached them, they saw the fight hadn't yet begun. The two wolves were circling each other, seeming to communicate with snarls and growls. Sebastian was bigger than Tyler. Not enough to say that his build had an advantage but enough that a person could notice the difference plainly. His wolf had black and white fur with the original amber colored eyes. When the teens arrived, Sebastian glanced at them for half a second. Then the wolf did a double take. He stopped his snarling and growls all together. Sebastian stared right at Jeremy who Bonnie immediately placed him behind her. Tyler stopped his snarling but moved over in front of the three teens for protection. Mostly likely not for the girls, but for Jeremy. Sebastian just kept staring for another minute, seeming to be in total shock about something. That's when Jeremy understood. Sebastian must have picked up the smell on him.

That's when hell broke loose. Sebastian lunged for Tyler but the younger wolf was able to pounce out of the way in the nick of time, and then leaping back on the attack. Jeremy turned to Caroline who, in return, turned to him.

"Forget the signal I'm going in!" she yelled over the sound of the fighting wolves before she charged. Jeremy was able to look over Bonnie's shoulder without a problem and watched Caroline carefully keeping on guard as she waited for the right moment to go for a strike at Sebastian. She had faith that Tyler's wouldn't go after her, even if Tyler might have said he wouldn't otherwise. But thankfully, Tyler recognized her as an ally and kept fighting along.

"My turn." Bonnie said and she closed her eyes and channeling her powers. She chanted a few words in Latin and two seconds later, Jeremy saw Sebastian slow down a little, shaking his head as if it would get the pain off him. Though this was not truly enough to shake his focus off the fight.

"Going to have to go a little harder!" Bonnie said.

"Don't do what you can't, Bonnie!" Jeremy warned.

"I'll be fine."

She closed her eyes again and the bigger wolf growled and suddenly turned our way.

"Oh shit!" Jeremy thought.

Instead of coming after us, he ran in between the trees.

"Where the hell is he going?" Bonnie demanded, thinking he had just run off. Caroline was panting a little, more from the intensity of the fight than anything else.

Tyler gave a quick glance over at Bonnie and Jeremy before starting to run after the other. He took two steps forward and looked startled over something.

"Look out!" Caroline cried. A thick tree branch flew through the air from between two trees and right at Bonnie. The tree hit her in the head, sending her backward with a pained chocked gasp and taking Jeremy with her from the force of the impact onto the ground. Jeremy quickly rolled Bonnie onto the side, making sure she was okay. There was a line of blood running down the side of her face. The wound looked deep but he couldn't determine how serious it was. He was afraid she have a concussion.

Jeremy glanced over when Sebastian came back into the scene. His eyes held satisfaction that the witch had gone down. Caroline let out a startling angry cry and lunged at Sebastian. He dodged but she was able to get a good swipe at his back. Sebastian let out a pained yelp. Tyler took the opportunity and attacked, going for the throat. The fight became more aggressive, if possible. The two wolves were now swiping sharp claws across each other's faces and bodies, trying to get a hold of any body part to finish off what they started.

Jeremy tore his eyes away to check upon his friend. The bleeding hadn't stopped. The boy took off his shirt and pressed it against her wound to stop the bleeding. Thankfully it wasn't gushing out enough to make her state more serious. Jeremy glanced back to the fight and gasped when he saw Caroline was able to get onto Sebastian's back. The wolf immediately tried to throw her off but she held on tightly.

"This one's for Bonnie!" She yelled and sunk her nails into the side of Sebastian's neck. He howled in pain. Caroline pulled them out and did the same thing again. This was the moment Tyler had been waiting for. Caroline got off before Tyler reached his target. Tyler then grabbed onto as much of the other's throat as he could with his jaw. Sebastian tried to squirm out but it was no use. Blood dripped from the sides of Tyler's mouth. He seemed to be taking his time to savor the moment before he killed him. Then Tyler made a sharp tug to one side. There was a loud crack of bone in the air, and the body went limp with his eyes open, looking up at the sky.

Note: Don't forget to review! Thankies! :)


	20. I Would be Lying to you

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 20

Note: Thank you Vesuvious and readers for making this story possible :) Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

Jeremy couldn't take his eyes away from the dead wolf as Tyler opened his mouth to let him drop lifelessly onto the ground. Then Tyler went down next. Jeremy gasped. Caroline appeared instantly by his side.

"Go to him. I'll take Bonnie to the hospital." She said quickly.

Jeremy looked down at Bonnie and prayed she was going to be okay before getting up. He ran over to Tyler who had transformed back to his human self. He was curled up in a ball with his back to him. He collapsed onto his knees beside him.

"Tyler? Can you hear me?" Jeremy asked, worried.

"Mmmmh." He moaned in pain.

"Will you heal?"

"Yeah, in awhile."

Jeremy had taken off his shirt to help Bonnie with her wound so he didn't have anything on him to cover Tyler to make him feel better.

"So guess this means I won, right?" Tyler asked.

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh. "Pretty much."

"Sweet."

Jeremy kissed Tyler's forehead. He glanced back to check upon the girls but saw they were gone. Caroline must have taken Bonnie away like she said she would.

"Where are Bonnie and Caroline?" Tyler asked like if he read his mind.

"Um…Caroline is fine. Bonnie got hit with a tree big tree branch when Sebastian threw it at her. Caroline took Bonnie to the hospital but it didn't look serious. Hopefully it's not."

Tyler nodded, frowning in concern. "Hopefully it's not."

After a moment of letting Tyler rest, Jeremy asked, "Think you can walk?"

Tyler sat up slowly and Jeremy grabbed onto his upper body. "Sore and tired but I'll manage to get home."

"You can't go home looking like that! Your mother will have a heart attack!"

"I'll have to stay in your room? In your bed? Damn." He mocked a sad pout.

Jeremy shook his head, giving him a stern look. "Yes you'll be staying in my bed _to sleep_."

"You suck."

"Thank you." he paused and looked over at Sebastian's dead body. They were going to have to do something with him. They couldn't just leave him to risk someone finding him. Tyler followed his gaze and chuckled.

"I did a nice job."

"Well we need to put your nice job where someone won't find him. Bonnie could have burned the body but she's not available right now so I'm going to have to bury him myself."

"No, you're not touching him. I'll do it."

Tyler made to stand up but Jeremy quickly held him down. "Are you kidding me? You're hurt!"

"I'm healing already. I'll be fine in the morning. Let me do it."

Jeremy stared at him, not convinced. Tyler then leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Please." He whispered against the younger boy's lips.

Jeremy sighed. "Fine."

Tyler stood. "I have an idea. Follow me."

Jeremy stood and followed Tyler back to the area where he had shifted. He looked around carefully while Jeremy was trying not to laugh at Tyler's nakedness in front of him.

Tyler paused and went over to pick up something from the ground. He jingled the keys in his hand and smirked in triumph at his discovery. He began to walk in the direction of the car and the teen followed.

"But Tyler we have to-

"We're not leaving the corpse behind, Jere, I have some clothes in the car for me and we're going back to the old property to get shovels."

They arrived at the car and Tyler pushed the button to pop open the trunk. He listened around to make sure no one was around before dressing.

The boys came back with their tools in twenty minutes and buried Sebastian in a random spot next to a tree. Jeremy gazed at the spot. He couldn't help think that Sebastian was, in a way, like him. Deep down inside him, he would just be a lonely guy with a broken soul and something or someone had changed him to be what he was. Just like he ended up drinking and doing drugs after his parents died.

"What are you thinking about?" Tyler asked, wrapping an arm around his waist from behind.

Jeremy shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go. We're both tired."

He wrapped his arm around Tyler and they began to head back to the car, relieved that the problem was over.

It was almost two in the morning by the time the two boys arrived at the Gilbert residence. Not wanting to wake Jenna or Elena up, Tyler jumped up into the tree and let his mate open the window before going in after him. Tyler kicked off his shoes while Jeremy texted Caroline.

_What's the news?_

**The doctor said she'll be fine. They're going to keep her tonight to make sure nothing comes up. How's Tyler?**

_Thank god. We'll be over there in the morning. Tyler's fine. His wounds are almost healed and he's in bed now at my house. As for me, I'm tired_

**I'm glad. You should go to bed. What did you guys do with the body by the way?**

_The body is taken care of. I will, thanks._

**Good. Ok I'm going home to sleep. I'll be back here in the morning too before I go to school to check on her. **

_Ok. We'll see you then. Goodnight. _

**Goodnight. **

Jeremy plugged in his cell to charge. He glanced over at Tyler on the bed. The teen had his eyes closed. Jeremy smiled and undressed down to his boxers before he went over to close the window and slide the curtains closed. He walked to the other side of the bed and carefully climbed onto it, moving close to feel the other's heat. Tyler moved onto his side, facing Jeremy. The younger teen looked at him.

"Thanks." Tyler said.

Jeremy smiled softly. "For what?"

"Being there for me."

Jeremy reached over to place his hand on the other's cheek. "Anytime."

Tyler kissed him deeply, pulling Jeremy closer to him. They broke away and Tyler and inhaled his scent.

"I love you, Jere" He whispered.

"I love you too, Ty. So much."

Jeremy watched and listened as Tyler slept for a moment. He then leaned over and kissed his forehead goodnight before falling asleep himself.

Bonnie would have looked like brand new if it wasn't for the bandage on her forehead. Her attitude told them everything. Caroline was talking to Bonnie when Tyler and Jeremy opened the door with red roses.

"Oh my god, for me?" Bonnie asked, surprised touched.

"Duh, you deserve it." Tyler said, handing them over. Before he could pull back, Bonnie wrapped her arms around him. Tyler tensed, not expecting her hug.

"Thank you." she said. She let go and looked over at Jeremy. "You too. Get over here!"

Bonnie pulled away from Jeremy as the doctor came in to inform them that everything was good and she was able to leave whenever she was ready. Bonnie told him she was ready to go and the doctor then presented release forms before Caroline sent us out to help Bonnie dress, ignoring Bonnie's protests.

Days turned into months after that. Things were going perfect now that Sebastian was gone. Jenna didn't protest or anything in having Tyler over just as long as there was nothing going on in Jeremy's room that wasn't appropriate. Tyler on the other hand, had problems. Tyler still had to tell his mother about his relationship with a guy. His father was probably having a seizure wherever he was. Plus he also had to tell his best friend Matt who was looking pretty suspicious now of our "friendship". As Tyler spent his night with Matt at his house, he decided to go for it. It was now or never.

"I love Jeremy." He said slowly and carefully without looking over at his friend.

Matt drew in a deep breath through his nose. Out of the corner of his eye, Tyler saw Matt didn't look over at him either.

"I imagined by now."

Tyler kind of expected for Matt to be sickened or start ranting about that what he was feeling was wrong…but he sounded calm with only a slight surprise in his tone.

Still not turning he asked, "If it was the gossip at school you should have told me something."

Matt snorted softly. "At first I highly doubted but then…I saw how you look at him."

Neither of them said anything for a long moment.

"But you haven't left." Tyler said. It wasn't a question.

"That's not what a friend would do."

Another long moment. Tyler finally turned to him.

"Thanks man."

"Mmhm."

Tyler hoped the same would happen with his mother.

Later that night, Tyler was home. His hands were sweating and he felt his heart pumping fast. He took out his phone and texted Jeremy.

_It's time. _

**Are you sure? **

_I'm very sure. But whatever happens in there, I want you to know I won't change my feelings for you. _

**It's not like you can. **

_I don't want to though. _

**Good luck, Ty. :)**

_Thanks. I need it now more than ever. I would rather face Sebastian again. _

**No you don't. Think positive. Maybe say something first that will make the atmosphere more relaxed before you give her the news. **

_I'll take you up on that. I'll text you later. Love you._

**Love you too. Bye.**

Tyler placed the cellphone back in his pocket, took a deep breath and let it out before getting out of the car.

He unlocked the door to the house.

"Tyler?" his mom asked from the living room.

"Yeah."

Tyler's ears picked her voice from the living room. He walked over and saw she was watching a cooking show on T.V. Weird considering she was busy all the time now. Tyler sat down on the seat next to her, staring at the screen.

"How's Matt doing? I'm sure it must be hard to suddenly have to work and tend everything for yourself." She asked, turning to her son.

That's when Tyler thought about that deeply for the first time. He has never heard Matt complain to anybody about being alone in the house and having to work extra shifts to pay pills and still go to school at the same time.

"He's fine from what I've seen but it must be hard, yeah." He said with guilt about not even thinking about it.

"Well, if he ever needs help sometime with anything, he can come to us. Tell him that for me, okay?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah."

The teen then thought about what to say before he had to tell her his secret. An idea popped into his head and he decided to try it out.

"Do you remember how you and father met for the first time?"

"Huh?" his mother asked, looking at her son in surprise.

He shrugged. "Curious."

Mrs. Lockwood turned off the T.V. and shifted towards her son. She thought about it with a dazed, happy look on her face.

"I've known your father since we were in Kindergarten…"

Mrs. Lockwood told her son how she got interested in him in middle school. He was always popular since he was a kid. Tyler's father asked her out when they were in sophomore year. In college, they got engaged, and after they got their degrees, they got married and had me three years later.

"No need for details on that." Tyler mumbled.

She laughed. "I'll be right back, I need some water. Want anything?"

"I'm good, thanks."

She stood up and went to the kitchen. He decided it was time.

When his mother came back, she had brought two glasses.

"I brought you one anyway." She said.

"Thanks." He said, taking a long sip, his throat suddenly feeling dry as hell.

He cleared his throat. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when you said that one night in the kitchen that I looked confident?"

She frowned slightly in thought then she nodded. "Yes, why?"

"I was feeling confident that night. I had to face a certain…situation the next day because…someone wanted to take my happiness away and I wasn't going to let that happen."

Her eyes widened. "Someone wanted to take your happiness away? Someone? As in you're in love with someone, Tyler?"

Tyler nodded, a small smile forming on the corners of his mouth.

Mrs. Lockwood placed a hand over her heart. "My god, who is it? Why didn't you tell me you were even seeing someone?"

The smile faded and he licked his drying lips. "This is where things get complicated, mom."

"What do you mean?"

"God, help me." He thought.

He didn't hold back. "I am in love with someone but it's not…any girl at our school-

"Is it a girl from outside then? Well that's fine as long as she's a nice, responsible, intelligent, young-

"I'm not in love with a girl, mom."

There. Tyler had said it.

Tyler saw his mom's smile waver and she frowned deeply, confused.

"I don't…understand what you mean. You said you were in love with "someone", didn't you?"

Tyler nodded slowly, waiting for her to catch on.

Her smile had stopped smiling but she was still confused. She stared at her son, thinking deeply about his words and shaking her head softly. Then slowly, very slowly, she began to lose the color on her face. Tyler followed her as she stood up.

"You must be joking." She said calmly, sounding as she was trying to convince herself.

"He makes me happy, mom. He makes me feel like I have something worth living for. Something I have never felt in my life."

Mrs. Lockwood closed her eyes, breathing in deeply through her nose.

"Who?" she whispered after a minute.

"Jeremy. Jeremy Gilbert."

"Oh my god!" she cried, covering her mouth and opening her eyes to look down at him in utter shock.

Tyler stood up and faced her. "I know it's hard thinking about this right now but you have no idea how amazing he is! I know I was always fighting him but things changed!"

"Please, please, please tell me you're joking!" she gasped.

Tyler swallowed. "I would be lying to you if I did."

She uncovered her mouth, tears filling her eyes now. Tyler tried to step towards her but she held her hand up.

"Don't." She said firmly and paused. She looked down at the ground and she sniffled.

"I thought you would have wanted me to be happy."

She let her hand fall to her side. "I do but not with…"

A long moment passed. She kept staring at a particular spot on the ground. She looked up at her son. "I don't know who you are anymore."

"Mom, come on-

She shook her head, turned away and left. Tyler listened to her heels click as she headed up the stairs. Seconds later, her door closed.

Note: Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Review=hugs for Tyler :)


	21. Until it's gone

With You, I Don't Feel Alone

Chapter 21

Note: I thank Vesuvious for all his time in being my beta reader for this story! :) And to you guys for all your awesomness in taking your time to read and review!

PS. Omg I misunderstood Mrs. Lockwood completely! :( Awww she was so happy to see her Tyler (just like we were hehe)! I'll keep the real Caroline in mind for next time!

Tyler didn't know how long he had sat down on the couch of the living room. He was watching television but he wasn't really watching, but more like staring without actually looking at it. It hurt. It really had. He had expected for his mother to be shocked and whatnot but she had begged for him to be joking about his confession. Deep inside though, he still had hope that she would be thinking about the situation better. He glanced at the clock and saw it was after one in the morning. His cellphone began to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and looked down at the screen.

**What happened? It's been hours! Are you still talking to your mom? **

_Can I come over, please? _

Jeremy didn't need to ask questions. **"Anytime. I'll be waiting."**

Tyler went upstairs to pack some things before he went out the door. His senses had told him his mother was in bed but he wasn't sure if she sleeping or not. Either way, she wasn't talking to him for a while.

Tyler arrived at Jeremy's house moments later. He climbed up the tree and jumped carefully onto the window sill. He tapped on the window and Jeremy was getting out of bed and walking over. He opened it and let him in. Jeremy gently pulled him into a hug, holding him for comfort for a long moment. Tyler returned the favor immediately and buried his face in his mate's neck. Tyler felt a lump forming in is throat but he swallowed it back down, wanting to be strong in the situation. Jeremy pulled him towards the bed. Tyler kicked off his shoes and pants and got into bed. The two boys stared at each other, not saying a word for a very long moment.

Jeremy must have seen something on his face. "It's okay to cry, Ty. There's nothing wrong with that."

And as if Jeremy just said the magic words, Tyler broke down. He felt weak and hated it but at the same time it felt good to let it all out. Because he wasn't crying for just his mother, but for his father and how he wished things could have gone differently, for knowing that he would never be completely human again. It all bundled up into a big ball and hit in square him in the face.

Tyler then felt Jeremy pull him close and place a kiss on his head before resting his cheek on it. "You let it all out, Ty. I'm right here. I'll always be."

Elena listened to the sound of Tyler's cried in her brother's room. Something must have happened but she was sure Jeremy would be able to handle him. She felt her heart flinch at her friend's sobs. She had grown up knowing him and even though he had gotten into fights with her brother, she knew deep inside the tough guy act was just a mask. Just like the one she had placed on at the end of the summer…

Two days passed after that and Mrs. Lockwood would not even look at her son every time he would go back. He tried to say something but she would just hold up a hand and shake her head slowly. Though she had not said a word about wanting him to leave the house, her distant attitude did not make the situation any better. When Elena and Aunt Jenna were told about Tyler's situation the morning after Tyler's break down, both girls had welcomed the dark haired teen into their home until things got better.

"She just needs some time to think it over. It's big news for her." Jenna told him.

"You didn't freak out like she did." Tyler commented.

"Well, Jeremy didn't have to tell me but…I was still surprised." She paused and looked back to check if Jeremy and Elena were around. "But I didn't freak out because I'm not their mother. If their parents were still alive, well, that would be another story, right? I'm not saying that since I'm not their mother, I don't care what goes on in their lives but a mother is always more worried by nature for her children. I may not have any kids but if I was in your mother's position, I would come around."

"How do you know?"

"Wanna bet?"

Elena peeked into the kitchen to make sure Tyler and her aunt was still talking. She turned and gave Jeremy a thumbs up. He nodded his thanks and went out the door. When he got to his destination, he knocked on the door. He was nervous, he had to admit but he wanted to do this for Tyler's sake. The door opened a moment later and there stood Mrs. Lockwood. She froze and stared at me like if I was an ugly green troll.

"You." she said simply.

He gave her a polite smile. "Mrs. Lockwood, I'm sorry to bother you but I wanted to talk to you."

She looked around behind me, as if expecting for Tyler to be around. When she saw he wasn't she learned against the entryway. That's when Jeremy noticed how tired she looked. Large dark circles were under her eyes and she wasn't wearing any make up, making her look older than she was.

"Did Tyler send you?" she asked, not looking at him for long at a time.

"No ma'am. He doesn't even know I came."

She took that in and nodded. "What did you want to say?"

"Your son is depressed, Mrs. Lockwood. He doesn't want to show it all the time but I can see it in his eyes your rejection hurts him. Bad. He thought you would understand better than his father would have."

Her eyes widened at the mention of her husband.

"He told me all about how he would abuse him. He made him grow up too early and humiliated him in public when he wanted to."

Her face turned bright red. "That-

"He trusted you for protection. Now that your husband is gone, you're his only family left."

Jeremy waited to see if she would say something but when she just stared at the open door, he continued.

"Do you know what my last words to my parents were?"

Jeremy's heart clenched in pain at the memory. It hadn't been too long before Elena had called to be picked up. She had given him a twenty so he would keep her secret that she had sneaked out for the party and wasn't studying at Caroline's house like she had told mom and dad.

"_Why won't you let me do anything I want to do? You always let Elena go out!" I protested. _

"_First of all she spends most of her time studying for tests with her friends! Something you should be doing as well instead of playing so much video games! Anyway why would you want to go to those parties? They only get drunk and get into trouble!"_

"_Your mother is right, son. What's gotten you so interested in hanging out with older teenagers now? You were into video games one day and now you want to go drink with people you don't even know?" father asked, frowning disapprovingly. _

"_I'm not going to drink! I just want to go!" I said, annoyed at their over protectiveness. _

"_For what?" father asked._

"_I told you! Because I just want to!"_

"_Stop this behavior, Jere, you're not a baby anymore! You're not going!" Mother said firmly._

_I glared at them. How could they just say no? It wasn't fair. Elena was always the one they loved the most. "I hate you."_

_Mother gasped at my words. Father's eyes widened. _

"_I do! I hate you both!" _

"I wish I could turn back time and take it all back. But I guess what they say is true; you don't know what you have until it's gone." Jeremy said.

He had wanted to go to the party because of Vicky, he remembered. He had started to get feelings for her once he was old enough to understand what the feelings even meant. Every time he had to go to Matt's house with Elena when she was still with him, Vicky would smile and ruffle his hair and he would get shy and turn red, causing Vicky to call him cute and make him turn red even more.

Mrs. Lockwood was looking at him fully now. Her face had softened and she swallowed.

"I don't know how my parents would have reacted with this. I know she would be shocked at knowing her son loved a guy but she would have been my first choice to tell her my secret because I know she would understand that I am happy. I mean if I'm happy, wouldn't she be happy too?"

She let out a shaky sigh. "Thank you for coming, Jeremy. I have some paperwork to take care of so…"

He stared at her for a minute. She didn't look tense anymore but she looked…guilty. Jeremy nodded at her and wished her a good day before walking away.

Carol Lockwood watched Jeremy walk away and stepped back inside the house and closed the door. She walked back to her office to continue working. She sat down and stared at her unfinished paperwork and grabbed her pen to continue working. Moments passed and she found out and sighed when she couldn't concentrate. She placed down her pen and leaned back against the chair. She stared at her desk and her gaze fell upon the picture of her son. She stared at it and slowly leaned forward in her chair, reaching out to grab the frame. The picture was days before Richard had a changed personality and made his son lose the true meaning of what it is to smile. In the picture Tyler had been around seven years old with a smile from ear to ear, bits of cotton candy on his cheeks while showing the camera the stuffed monkey his father had won for him in a basketball game at the yearly carnival in Florida.

"_Look, mama!" Tyler had cried, excitedly as he ran up to her with the monkey in his hands._

"_Oh my god, that's a cute monkey! Did you win it in a game?"_

"_No, dad won it for me playing basketball! He's really good!"_

"_He is and did you tell him thank you?"_

_Tyler realized he hadn't and ran to his father and hugged him. "Thank you, daddy! I love you!"_

_Richard had smiled at her and then looked down at their son and pulled him and the monkey up on his shoulders, making Tyler laugh. The monkey being so big, it blinded his father making them both laugh. _

"_I love you, mama!" he told me, when they both come over. Richard leaned down and gave me a kiss._

"_I love you too, Ty. Always and forever."_

Her mind had been so deep into the memory; she didn't realize tears had started to slide down her cheeks while her hands shook.

"Fuck." She whispered and began to cry, pressing the picture

Jeremy was almost to the front lawn when the door opened, revealing Tyler. Jeremy paused and looked at him. Tyler looked relieved to see he was okay. Jeremy continued to walk until they met at the front porch.

"Where did you go?" Tyler asked.

"To do something I had to do."

Tyler frowned. "As in you went to talk to my mother, right?"

Jeremy sighed. "I wanted to. I can't stand to see you depressed. It hurts me."

Tyler pulled him close.

"How did she react when she saw you?" Tyler asked.

"Believe it or not, she took it better than I expected."

"What did you say to her?"

Jeremy looked up at him and hesitated.

"Please." The older teen insisted gently.

Jeremy nodded and motioned to sit down on the grass. Jeremy sat down next to him and told him everything, leaving out that he had brought up the abuse from his father. In the end, Tyler nodded, taking everything in.

"What did she do?"

"She…is probably thinking about what I said."

Tyler snorted, almost bitterly. "I'm sure she is."

Jeremy held his hand. "Her face changed by the end. Trust me, she'll come around."

Tyler looked the younger teen carefully. Jenna had told him the same thing in the kitchen. He still had hope that his mother would think things through and would understand. He just felt like if he told Jeremy, his wish would shatter. Like the superstition of not telling anybody your birthday wish or it wouldn't come true.

Tyler leaned forward and kissed Jeremy, grateful that if things didn't turn out better, he would still have him. Jeremy felt like family to him.

Jenna cleared her throat, embarrassed when she saw Tyler kiss his nephew. She felt embarrassed in general for looking but she needed to see if Jeremy had returned home okay.

"Starting to think Tyler has a six sense." Jenna commented as she went back into the living room.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Just saying. Tyler somehow was able to know that Jeremy was home before your brother even opened the door.

Elena frowned in thought at this. She peeked out the window again for a second and went up to her room to get ready before Stefan came to pick her up. As she applied eye shadow she thought about what her aunt had said. She heard about people who say they had a six sense but she didn't believe in that stuff…but then she didn't believe in vampire before either. She paused and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Tyler can't be a vampire." She mumbled to herself, shaking her head. She couldn't seem to convince herself. But then she knew Tyler couldn't be because he didn't wear a ring. Stefan or Damon would have picked him up somehow…

The front door opened downstairs and heard Jeremy and Tyler's voices. Then Stefan's.

"Should I?" she wondered. She still had doubts by the obvious lack of proof such as bites on Jeremy's neck…

"Or maybe I'm just being stupid." She mumbled.

But just in case, she would talk to Jeremy later.

Elena and Stefan excused themselves when they left. Tyler felt tense around Stefan for being a vampire but he kept cool when talking to him, thankfully. Jeremy noticed her sister had been staring and almost inspecting Tyler before she left. But it wasn't a checking-him-out kind of inspecting (that would be trouble) but in how a high school student would inspect a hard math problem. Tyler gave me a confused look which told me he also had noticed.

"We'll be in my room." Jeremy said and added quickly. "We will keep the door open."

"Thank you!" Jenna called as they went up the stairs.

Tyler's mother parked her car in front of the Gilbert residence. Her hands shook and she let out a shaky breath. What if her son didn't forgive _her _this time? She would deserve it in the first place but it would still break her heart and her guilt would eat at her forever. Caroline opened the door and stepped out. She closed the door and walked towards the house slowly, summoning courage, and climbed up onto the front porch. She stood in front of the door, almost as if expecting for someone in the house to know she was there and open the door. She reached her shaky hand out and pressed the doorbell.

Note: Don't forget to review! :) Thankies!


End file.
